The Final Threshold
by PhantomLilac
Summary: The gun is fired...and Christine survives. Tragically, she is placed into a long, unbearable coma where she cannot communicate with her love, Erik, or her son, Gustave. Erik is left to parent alone, and Raoul returns, intent on revenge. Gustave becomes torn between the father he's always wanted and the father he's known all his life. My second attempt at a fanfiction.Erik/Christine
1. Chapter 1

**Christine's POV**

"Christine!" Meg snapped. The woman was perched on the edge of the pier, having a firm and steady grip on a caliber pistol, turned it immediately onto myself.

"Always Christine!"  
Everything seemed to slow at that moment. I gasped in alarm as something seared straight through me. A bullet, I assumed, but it was so painful. Quickly I was caught in Erik's arms. For a moment, the ring of my veins popping and bursting into a bloody mess was in my ears.

I saw his lips move in a shout as he pressed his hands against the gaping hole in my hip. A strange misty black haze began to form at the creases of my eyes. I was going to die.

"Erik," I whispered. I winced painfully as each word escaped my lips.  
"Stop, it's not going to work…" I wanted him now more than ever, to hold me, to kiss me, to accept my embrace, but frantically and desperately he would not cease to try to close my wound. He scowled.

"Christine, don't talk like that, you're going to live! You're not leaving me!"  
Whatever else he said, I didn't hear as the darkness continued to cloud my vision. I closed my eyes, ready to be with my father.

"Take care of our son," I murmured before I slipped away into the everlasting deepness.

**Erik's POV**

"Madame Giry, go get help, now!" I roared, leaving my powerful hands clasped on the wound in a desperate attempt to stop the blood from flowing. Gustave froze, lost for words, tears dripping down his small, perfect face. My son was crying for her, and I prayed she would live. Live, because if she didn't, my world would be shattered.

"Erik," she whispered. I looked into her blue eyes hopefully.  
"Stop, it's not going to work…" she moaned, moving her hands towards my face, no, my mask. I brushed her hands off and then made her put them back down. I didn't want her to waste her strength.

"Christine, don't talk like that, you're going to live. You're not leaving me!" I snarled. Why did she do this to me? Did she want to die!? Did she want to crush Gustave and I from inside out? I bit my lip to keep away a sharp reply.

She smiled, but her eyes were glazing over. Oh lord help me, she's going to die, I thought tearily. I tore off my neck collar, using it as a cloth to clean off some of the scarlet dribbling down her hip.

"Take care of our son…" she murmured into my ear, and began to fade quickly. She drooped like a wilting flower.  
"No! Christine! NO!"  
I held her close to me as possible. Her body was growing cold. I refused to believe she was passing on.  
I took my lips to hers, and blew air into her throat. I took my hands and pushed them lightly against her chest. After repeating this a few times without response, I looked to Gustave mournfully. The boy, that perfect child, sat down beside me, holding her pale, thin hands. I took her into my embrace, and the boy snuggled closer to both of us.  
Hours passed. I sat there, doing my best to keep her warm.  
She wasn't dead, I kept telling myself, she's not dead…

I heard the wail of a siren. Someone was coming! I stayed in this position, freezing cold. I was staring mindlessly by the dawn light beginning to sparkle on the cool ocean waters. Frigidly, the doctors leaped out of the small carriage, a stretcher on hand. They snatched my Christine from me, and I took the now asleep Gustave into my arms as I was seated beside her.  
Running my hand through her gentle chocolate curls, I looked out the window into the night sky. What would become of us?


	2. Chapter 2

**Christine's POV**

Everything was faint and dream-like. I was standing alone, in a void. It was no longer dark, and everything was echoey and serene.

"Hello?" I called. There was no response.

"Erik, Gustave!?"

Again, it was silent for a fleet of several minutes. Then her ears picked up the slightest noise.

It was a whisper. I didn't translate what it said, but it sounded hauntingly like my beloved Erik. His raspy quality of his voice gave him odd beauty, as it rang and drifted seductively...

"Erik! Ange! Please, mon ange, where are you?" I cried again, a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach. Was I dead!?

"Will she wake up!? Please, for the sake of our son..." it was loud and clear now. My heart's strings were tugged at. I clutched my hands to my chest, looking all around. There!

It was the faint outline of a room, and a ghost-like Gustave, Erik, and someone else were there. My baby Gustave!

"Oh, Gustave..." I cooed, walking forward. I leaned down and smiled to him, but my golden-eyed child didn't respond. Oh, those brilliant golden eyes. He got them from his father, my perfect angel of music. I reached nimbly to his shoulder, firmly to place it down...

My hand swooshed right through him. I drew back, recoiled in utter horror.

I must be a ghost! I swatted desperately to hold him, then turned to Erik and lunged at him. I staggered as I felt static going through him. No! This couldn't be!

"Erik!" I cried and cried, curling in the corner of this fake room. Oh woe! Oh woe was my name, Christine Daae, annuled to Raoul, Vicomte de Chagney, only to be shot and sent into what I now believed truly must be hell.

"We aren't certain at the moment, but stay with her if you must for thr night." The doctor opened and vanished through the illusionary door.

Erik closed his eyes, hugging Gustave close. I could only watch as he opened his lips and sang for me. My face burned with hot, overwhelming tears. He sang until he was too tired and fell asleep there. As I rose up, shakily and daintily, I bent forward and kissed his forehead numbly. He wouldn't feel it. He didn't know I could still hear him or our wonderful son, but I could see our future now before us.

As I overlooked him after my kiss, I realized how withered he looked. He wasn't _old, _but wasn't as young either. I was the same way, but the way he appeared was tortured, starved, and delirious.

I pushed the thought aside. I chose him instead of Raoul.

"Raoul is nothing now. Erik and I must begin..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Erik's POV**

I sang until my throat was sore. Not only that, but my eyes were weary from all the tears I shed all about. Was crying a normal function? I hadn't broken my stern nature since the Opera House. Slowly, I fell asleep, the pits of my despair fizzling and cracking in my heart.

**Gustave's POV**

Mr. Y was my father.

And mother was never going to wake up.

Mr. Y...was my father.

The idea of it burned into my mind. This _repulsive _man-if he even was a man-was my father!? And now, it was his fault that my mother was this way.

I was conflicted with several emotions. I was asleep of course, but my mind was trailing endlessly through my life. Just tonight, I learned my father, or so I had called him, was not my father. Mother told me never to lie! All she did was lie all my life to me...did she not trust me?

And yet...how could I stand here and hate Mr. Y now that I know? He didn't either.

Everything seemed so wrong.

**Christine's POV**

I watched over Erik and Gustave through the night, as my boy whimpered, and Erik sniffled. I myself had never seen Erik so upset, but it tore me apart even further I wasn't able to communicate with him, tell him I love him and I'll always be there for him, but that would be empty and meaningless because I'm not there for him.

I'm not, and that's what hurt the most. It was my fault... stupid, stupid me! I shouldn't have depended on my fop husband to watch Gustave, he never had and never would.

I should've left him with Erik. He wouldn't hurt the boy, but would've kept him safe. And yet, Meg got to Gustave and shot me.

"I'm going to burn in this hellhole," I decided, plopping back down in the rooms's corner and yawning tiredly. I wanted to sleep, but I remembered that I was already asleep.

This sucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Erik's POV**

I awoke early that morning, softly yawning. I quietly moved Gustave off of my shoulder, glancing sadly to Christine. Had last night really just happened? Gustave stirred briefly, making me freeze. I didn't intend to wake him up, so silently I crept around him and made my way to the door.

I needed fresh air above all other things. Air, and a drink...No! I would not be the fop Raoul! Just air...just air...I felt as if I was going to lose myself. I bit my lip. Without Christine, how could I raise a child? Oh god, what horrors awaited me!?

I exited the hospital doors with a gasp. It had been so stuffy in there that I felt like I would choke in my sleep, not nice and clear as in here. I sighed softly, leaning against the back of the hotel's walls, my head aching from stress.

Fresh air...and now I needed a drink...

What was wrong with me, why did I keep wandering to alcohol? I clenched my fists, teeth grinding from frustration. I couldn't become like that Viscount...

"I will not replicate that freak," I muttered, "I will not put Christine through that torture again."

And yet two minutes later, I was eyeing the bar enviously. No, that was Suicide Hall. I turned away. Raoul and I had only been there the night before, making a terrible wager.

"Gullible fool," I commented bitterly, "Most gullible of them all, if you ask me."

I shook my head and took another long breath of air. What if Christine woke up? I turned around to return to my love, only to come face to face...

With Raoul. He punched me. I staggered back, rubbing my reddened cheek.

"Hell with this 'gullible fool' nonsense!" he snapped.

"Viscount...but...how?"

There was a long silence. He grinned greedily, I could see it written all over him.

"If you seriously believe I will leave without my wife and son, you lying demon, then you are wrong! The joke's on you, hell-spawn, and if you try to interfere with me taking her back then I will kill you, you hear me!?" he barked ravingly like a mad dog thrown a bone. He gave me this spine-chilling glare, then began to vanish back down the alley.

"By the way, Monsieur Phantom, Suicide Hall also happens to have the best beer in town, you should really try some!" Raoul cackled, before his blonde hair was completely out of view. I pondered for a moment, thinking horrendously over what has just happened. Hell has happened, and the drunken devil himself had descended to rip away my heart, my soul.

I hurried back into the hospital hall. The Trio was here, Miss Fleck, Dr. Gangle, and Mr. Squelch. They looked up and smiled to me.

"Mister Y," politely Fleck began, "we've gotten permission from the doctors to help you move the madame to your home. Staying in the uncomfortable hospital beds will do her no good."

I smiled delightfully despite my horrid grief and inner fright.

"Yes of course, do what you must. I will get the boy and prepare her a fine bed...perhaps the Aerie?" My lair was nice, never a speck of dust laid upon any of my works. She would not be disturbed, and Raoul would never figure out where I hid her. The boy would be fine up there as well. Fortunately, it was also very high up, connecting to most of my workspaces, but the Aerie was perfect.

"As you wish, sir." Gangle replied, and they headed up a flight of stairs with me. I picked up Gustave in my arms...he was so beautiful...

Just like his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Christine's POV**

Unwillingly now I was drifting...drifting through a long, dark void. I heard voices again.

"Keep your guards up around Phantasma from now on," Erik muttered. My mind was swirling with questions. What for?

"What for?" Mister Squelch asked. At least someone was thinking like me...

"I saw Raoul. He...threatened to take Christine and Gustave from me if I didn't willingly surrender them. Which is exactly why I am moving her only to the Aerie and not back to her hotel. Raoul doesn't know where that is." he explained.

I swear, my heart was going to burst. My angel, threatened by Raoul. I screamed but they wouldn't hear me. I didn't want to go back to that creep! I didn't want to be smacked and beaten around, or see him try to raise a single hand to my baby boy.

Finally, it phased back to my vision. I could see Gangle and Squelch leaving. Fleck remained, dusting off her small black top hat.

"Fleck, when you are off duty, will you please watch over them for me?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, sir...and are you alright, you look under the weather and your cheek is bruised?"

My Erik shook his head as he laid the still sound Gustave into a bed.

"Viscount has good aim, got me while my guard is down." he muttered, rubbing his usually pasty and pale cheek gently with two fingers. Fleck sighed.

"Try not to hurt yourself, sir, we still have a few days left in the season, and you're the most important role-our boss." He smiled a bit at her tease, and inside, I felt a bit jealous. I has never felt this jealous before of any woman with Erik, but I envied Fleck. She was like a little sister to him, and Squelch and Gangle his brothers.

When she had left, he had turned to where my unconscious body has been placed.

"Oh Christine, this is all my fault," he cried, suddenly breaking down.

"Erik-" I knew he wouldn't hear me, though.

"I'm becoming no better than your fop, and I am trying so, so hard, I can't do it by myself...I can't raise Gustave without your affections or assistance. I'm dying on the inside, Christine, just look at me! I was tempted by a bar for crying out loud..."

"A bar, Erik!?" I shrieked, but to him it was silent. He put his hands over his face, and quietly wept. Oh, what as becoming of all of us? With Raoul back in the picture, things were bound to get ugly.

And ugly it did...


	6. Chapter 6

**Erik's POV**

Weeks had passed since we moved Christine and Gustave to the sanctuary of the Aerie. I was sitting outside on the balcony. I know that Christine, should she be awake, would be berating me for not getting any sun. So here I was, staring blankly at the clouds and just below the sun.

"Mr. Y, when can I go play around Phantasma?" Gustave complained, opening the door.

I grumbled quietly to myself, being disturbed from my thinking, then willed myself to keep my temper.

"Must I explain again? The Viscount wants to hurt you, so I am keeping you safe until he leaves Coney Island." I replied, not turning to look at my child.

He seemed to realize it wasn't worth arguing with me, so he turned and left me alone. Breathing an empty-hearted huff, I returned to my daze endlessly praying for this hell to end, for her to wake up, for her to help me raise this boy. I couldn't do it alone...I needed my Christine!

As I raised up from my sitting, I noticed Miss Fleck arriving just in time for me to leave for work.

I nodded to her as usual, and she joyfully fluttered over to Gustave. How Fleck was so wonderful with the boy, keeping him occupied in this dismal place. She was his friend, as he was hers. I sadly remembered that Fleck couldn't have children of her own, so when she learned of the boy's heritage she was delighted to get a hand in his care, which I was more than willing to present to her.

I clambered down the long, winding staircase. I felt watched, but I didn't make a word. Had Raoul found me? My anticipation endured as I heard footsteps. I took a glance over my shoulder. No one was there.

"Erik?"

I cried out in fright, falling onto my back. It was Nadir Khan, or as I affectionately call, "Daroga," and he had popped in on me again.

"Must you always creep up on me?" I snapped heartlessly. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Did you miss me?" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"No. Now, move out of my way, I'm off to work." I snarled. I swatted off his fez with one hand, leaving him scrabbling for it. When he retrieved it, he was right by my side again, walking with me.

"Come on now, Erik, don't be cruel. Let's go get something to eat...perhaps the new cafe down on the other side of Phantasma?" he murmured softly, motioning for me to come.

"If you'll leave me alone afterwards, I'll come." I groaned. He nodded, grabbing my hand and literally running me down the stairs. Something wasn't right, Nadir was never enthusiastic to take me anywhere. I knew this whole Raoul thing was getting to me, but no, not like this. Not like this at all.

Slowly, through the shadowy outskirts of the early crowd of workers moving to and fro, he took me down to the Seaside Cafe, a nice little coffee shop literally, as its name suggested, by the sea.

When we sat down, I ordered a mocha, and he got tea.

"Typical Persians," I muttered to myself. It was painful to drink coffee...I needed something stronger...

No! I didn't! God, what was wrong with me? My infernal conflictions! I bit my lip to keep a tear from dropping from my eyes. And I was being so emotional over nothing...nothing...

"Are you alright, man?" Nadir asked concerningly. I shook my head.

"Since Christine returned...I started getting an urge..." I began, and he sighed.

"Erik, all men get urges-"

"No, Nadir! Not like that! I've been lusting for alcohol again and cannot stop!" I groaned. He shook his head slowly and sadly.

"Don't tell me Raoul's manipulating you." Nadir groaned.

"Oh, but he has!" I cried uncontrollably, "I am trapped in his claws of evil! I'm playing his game now and at the finish line I lose everything! Nadir, what am I to do!?"

For a long time, the Persian sat silently, just staring at me without any emotion. What was he thinking? Surely even he believed I was the maddest of all men.

"We have to stop him now, don't we?" he began to speak aloud. Seconds after, the demon arrived. I gulped.

"Nadir," I croaked, "It's him!"

As I sat aimlessly pondering what I was to do, Raoul noticed me, and furiously marched over here.

"Where'd you move them to!?" he shouted. He balled his hands into tight, white fists.

"Pardon?"

"Where is she!?" With that, I was thrown from the seat. Nadir arose, jumping to my rescue only to be slammed away. I could see in the back of the room, the worker was using one of those strange devices...a telephone, to call the police. It was a more recent invention of the age.

Before I knew it, my mask was torn from my face, and I was being beaten...oh horribly beaten, by this cruel monstrosity.

"You'll never have her! She hates you, leave her alone!" I sobbed, and felt the blade of a knife stab me in the ribs. Oh, how I cried. Nadir fought valiantly but would not be able to save me. As Raoul's boot smashed against my face, how was I to stay awake any longer?

I, without any pride, awaited my impending doom. My suffering would soon end...

**Christine's POV**

I was waiting for Erik to return now...waiting for him. My heart was beating only for him. Our son needed him. I needed him. My hands suddenly went numb...then my legs, and stomach...oh god, what was happening to me now? I screamed tortuously as everything began to go into a bright white light.

I must be moving onto heaven, but why now? Why now? My screaming ended...my mouth could no longer move...my eyes squeezed shut from blinding rays of sunlight. But when they increasingly opened, I could see everything.

It looked bright, colorful, and not surreal. I felt the cushioning of the mattress with hands...that were mine!

"Erik..." I moaned. Miss Fleck and Gustave jolted from where they had been playing with an electric train set.

"Mother!" Gustave chirped, rushing to my side.

I smiled feebly. I was finally able to connect to my darling son!

"Gustave...am I ever glad to see you!" I sniffled, hugging him close to me. just as I did, there was a loud knock, the door burst open. Squelch and Gangle burst in.

"Fleck! The master is very injured!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Nadir's POV**

As I rushed down the hallways, following Erik and holding his hand as the doctors pushed him down, he squeezed mine back, whimpering with his eys closed. Raoul had gotten away before the police arrived, much to my dismay. The drunkard frenchman was so arrogant and cunning I honestly expected no less of his sorry self.

But he had hurt my best friend and he was going to pay.

"Mister Khan, we're going to start emergency surgery. It would be preferrable if you left-"

"N-no!" Erik cried, and I turned to the nurse who had confronted me.

"If he doesn't make it through this, at least allow me to be with him until it's over. I've beared through worse, trust me."

She sighed and nodded.

"Alright." she muttered in displeasure.

They were going to gas Erik in a brief second, they were preparing it, so I took this time to speak to him now.

"You better listen to me, Erik Mulheim, and listen closely right now. You have a woman who loves you and a son who adores you, so you better pull through this. You cannot let the Viscount win, do hear me!?" I growled softly. As they gassed him, he nodded, fading faster than Nadir expected, into a deep, painful slumber.

I held Erik's hand firmly, so that, should he awake in the middle of surgery or feel any sudden pain, he knew I was there. They worked hard to stitch up the knife wounds and bandage his broken self together. Oh god, then his heart stopped.

Nurses were scrambling, they shocked his chest, and he somehow came back to life. He must've half-awoken by that and squeezed my hand tightly, before it went limp and he didn't respond anymore.

After a grueling 2 hours of nonstop stitching, probing, bandaging, it was over. Erik was going to live, and he would heal over time. I sighed in relief and plopped down in a chair beside him, for I had been standing this entire time. Another doctor approached me.

"He'll be out for a while. What you did for your friend was courageous...but now I would prefer to tend to your wounds." I rolled my eyes and nodded. I did have a few minor cuts up along my arm...nothing that wouldn't easily scab over. In rushed Christine, Gustave, and the Trio as I was leaving.

I smiled. What a pleasant surprise Erik would have to see his Christine had awoken at last...but what if he didn't wake up? And with Raoul lurking around, waiting for her, she was completely not safe.

As my blood soaked sleeve was rolled up, I was still looking in the patient's window beside me, watching Christine crouch over him and kiss his cheek. I longed for a woman like that, but I wasn't very lucky with ladies. My last son and wife died many years ago. How I had loved my boy, but he died so young and in agonizing vain.

**Christine's POV**

I had never seen Erik in such a peaceful sleep. It was probably because of all the sleeping gas, but he was never this quiet, unless he had her at his side. Even so, he twisted and turned, and usually was accompanied by endless moaning or crying. He would cry until his eyes were sore and then he'd fall asleep. To me, it was the saddest thing in the world, to see my angel cry. But to him, he called it normal. Even so, he was utterly silent.

"Erik...I can't believe Raoul did this to you..." I crooned, and kissed his cheek. Miss Fleck released the sobbing Gustave from her protective arms-even I admit her hugs seemed to calm the nerves inside my child that sometimes I couldn't-to me, where he hugged my darling lover and rubbed his fingers gently across his bandaged deformity.

As I was handed Erik's medical forms from a doctor, he sat me down, sending the others off for a moment so he could speak to me alone.

"Miss Daae...have you seen Mr. Y's facial warpings?" he asked. I nodded, confused by this obviously strange question.

"His medical records sho. He was born this way, but his hair, those greying wisps, can be corrected easily. Many of the, as referred to, freaks here on Coney Island have hair that won't grow properly, but one of our professionals knows exactly how Mr. Y could have a full head of hair once more. Think about it."

And with that, he stood, brushed off his white coat, and left. My Erik could be even more beautiful than before! I loved him the way he was, but I wanted him to feel happy. I would talk to him about it when he awoke, I decided, grinning happily to myself. Although he was hurt, this could be his treat for him...and maybe he'd ask her to marry him...


	8. Chapter 8

**Erik's POV**

I awoke in the dark. As I had mainly began to convert into being used to sunlight, I couldn't see anything right away. I began to shift upwards, only for pain to shoot through my hip. I fell back with a moan.

"Christine..." I cried, but she was asleep back at home still, to which I had believed so.

"I'm here, ange," she cooed. My eyes widened as her hand brushed every crevice of my distorted face. She bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Nadir, Gustave-"

"They're both here, please rest. You've been through a lot. I woke up when you were with Nadir." she whispered. She smiled that warm smile, then ran her hand appeasingly through my greying hair. Christine opened her mouth to say something to me, then abruptly turned away. I began to sit up.

"Chr-christine..." She began to walk out.

"Christine!" I whimpered again. Her mood suddenly changed, was it something I'd done? I bitterly took that thought away. It was my face of course. She couldn't bear to see it...then why should she stay with me?

Right then and there, I wanted to die. I wished the damned fop had stabbed my heart out, because it didn't belong to her and never would. She had played with my feelings far too long.

I needed a drink, and once I got out of here, I would be off to Suicide Hall, I decided. Suicide Hall was where I belonged.

**Christine's POV**

God, I had probably ruined everything! What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I have just told Erik what the doctor had told me? I had surely crushed him now. I had so blatantly stormed out the door to keep from crying at how much pain he was in.

There was certainly no chance for him to ask me to...marry him. He probably loathed me now. All I ever bring him is tears. I slumped against the door and put my face in my hands.

What was I to do?


	9. Chapter 9

**Erik's** **POV**

Over and over again within my time at the hospital, the doctors would check my stitches and then leave.

Today, I was having them removed. Traumatically and bitterly, I thought of the Viscount, my attacker. No one had found him yet. It was probably for the better. I prayed he thought me dead, then he could leave me alone. I didn't want Raoul to die, I decided, I wanted to return Christine to him. It was more than evident she didn't want me. She would be happier living with him, anyways.

It would spare her having to even lay her beautiful eyes on a monstrous face as my own.

Speak of the devil, she was here now with Gustave. She walked in daintily. I shifted away from her, hoping she'd get the idea I didn't want to see her. Instead she ignorantly began to gently caress my cheek.

"Erik," she crooned sweetly. I didn't budge.

"Please, answer me. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, just relax you before they start removing the stitches."

"Then go away..." I whimpered. She drew her hand away.

"Mr. Y, you're acting like Raoul. I don't want any part of him in my life," Gustave complained.

"I'd rather be the Viscount then who I am. Neither of you truly love me, you pity me! I want to be left alone!" I snapped uneasily.

Patiently, Christine pecked my cheek with a kiss, and began to leave. Finally, now I could rest without any bickering. Abruptly, Nadir barged in after her, grabbing my shoulder and turning me to face him.

He was full of fury for such a little man. I then remembered the laborous training he went through to be a Daroga.

"What in the world do you think you're doing? _I'd rather be the Viscount then who I am?_ Do you seriously think Christine loves Raoul over you? I can see in her eyes when that evil man's name is spoken, nothing but hatred. Not at you, but him. Pull yourself together!" He shook me like I was a spring lunatic.

"You will apologize to her and your son, do you hear me Erik?" All the shaking was causing me to go extremely dizzy...so dizzy my weak heart felt like it's burst.

"Erik?" I fell back, gasping for air.

"God Nadir... you could've... killed me!" I snapped visciously between breaths.

He rolled his eyes disbelievingly. I huffed, laying back down.

"She does not love me," I growled contently. Something in me broke. One of my last strings of sanity snapped and the fuse blew open.

"E...Erik cannot be loved." I finished shakily, trembling from my response. That was right. If I couldn't win her by changing my ways, then I never would. Back to the old temper, I guessed, if that's how I must be...

**Christine's POV**

I held Gustave's hand tightly and grimly. I knew it, I'd ruined my bonds with Erik. Now he was doubting himself and refused to listen to me. How badly I wanted to tell him I loved him, but he'd believe I was fibbing. I sighed, hurt emotionally, when I bumped into Nadir, sending him staggering in startlement.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir..." I quickly apologized, helping him stablize his movements.

"You shouldn't be sorry, Christine, I was in the middle of a narrow hall. I should've moved aside," he said cheerily. I liked Nadir, he was also so polite and happy.

Gustave grinned.

"Hello Mr. Khan!" he chirped. Nadir bent down and patted his head gently.

"Good morning, little Y." That was Nadir's nickname for Gustave affectionately. He was already like an uncle to my boy, and I was grateful.

"...Christine, what's the matter?"

I sighed.

"Nadir, it's Erik, if you've guessed. I've ruined everything between us because weeks ago I walked out on him. I love him and now he doesn't understand. Now he's saying he wishes he was like Raoul so I wouldn't have to bear to see his face."

Nadir ruggedly sighed, shaking his head sorrowly with every word.

"I will smack some sense into him. He gets like this when he's hurt. Not by you, but the Viscount left his mark. Just wait for me at the Ferris Wheel entrance."

I nodded and immediately dropped Gustave off with Miss Fleck, who was extremely appeased to get to see him. Fleck was like an adoring younger sister to me, one I wish I had when I was raised in Sweden. My mother died shortly after my birth, so of course, I could never have anymore siblings.

As I waited outside the location Nadir had asked of me, I couldn't help but notice that a man in a black cloak was walking out towards the hospital. Sure, plenty of people came and went with black cloaks, but something wasn't right about this one. I would tell Mr. Khan when he arrived with information, I decided.


	10. Chapter 10

**Christine's POV**

As Nadir began in my direction, I couldn't help but notice more hooded black figures headed into Erik's establishment, I couldn't help but worry for his safety, but I shrugged it off. Probably a group of freaks, I decided. I then smiled to the short, olive-toned man.

"Christine, shall we board? I didn't get much out of him, but I'll share what I know." He politely sat me down on one end of the seat, and himself on the other. Nadir, to my surprise, already had for me a cup of tea from who-knows-where.

"For one, I fear the most...he is acting like his days in the Opera. He's talking in third person and refusing to see loved ones..." The cart hadn't moved yet when we heard screams.

"...oh god, what's going on?"

I pushed the ferris wheel door open, pulling Nadir along with me through the running and crying crowds.

"We'll have to continue this another time, I suppose, sir!" I shouted above the noise. My feet thudded against the ground frantically. I would be ruining these nice silver dress shoes, but as they were from Raoul it wouldn't bother me.

As I barged to the front of the rows of frightened spectators, strange men, the ones who had previously wearing black hoods, were standing about with pistols. One was Raoul.

"Don't any of you bastards move, or I'll pump you full of lead!" one of them screamed. Out was being dragged several hospital patients, loading into one of the largest double-car carriages I'd ever seen. My heart stopped in my chest. Erik was there, fighting off a strong-built man who had his arm behind his back.

"Erik!" I cried, struggling to help him, but Nadir locked his hand on my shoulder.

"Christine, no...stop...they'll kill you..." he was grunting. I wriggled free of thr Persian's grip, darting for my love and wrapping my arms around him as tight as I could. To my shock, as I had not held him for several years, he was bone thin. I squeezed him, and he gasped in alarm. Raoul sniggered.

"Just what I wanted, le Fantome, and my wife!" he howled mercilessly.

"Throw them both in there!" Not even Nadir tried to help us as we were locked in one of carriage cages. Every other patient was deathly unconscious, but Erik must've known better.

The police were arriving...but it was too late. Raoul vanished into the crowds. i knew he wouldn't leave without Gustave. The other men, our captors, were hurrying into the driver's seats and tugging madly on the reins. Before the shots could be fired, the horses of these evil tormentors were rampaging hurriedly past. I hugged Erik tight, and he seemed startled and scared. I saw Phantasma disappear in the distance, I thought of Gustave.

If I were to die, Miss Fleck would care for him, and without a doubt so would Nadir. He was loved other than his parents and we had made sure of it. But I couldn't leave Erik again. I couldn't lose my love ever, ever again. When I had awoken from my coma, my heart had already decided on him. I would give my life for him, as he would give his for me.

**Erik's POV**

For within the short time I had been in the hospital, I had finally closed my eyes when I heard gunshots and screams. Disoriented from the medicine, I staggered to my feet, clumsily waddling towards the door. I was still upset at myself for going overboard at Christine over nothing, but the woman had driven me to it. I sighed angrily and slowly opened the pale brown wood door.

It has just swung open when I realized all hell had gone loose. Patients were being dragged from their rooms. Employees were shot and killed on the ground. What was the world coming to? A man spotted me. He reminded me of Squelch, but larger. He was a meatloaf, huge grimy fingers and piercing eyes.

In an attempt to knock me out, he slammed me against the wall. But the Phantom would put up a fight, I remarked in my head, kicking and yelling as loud as I could. Using my freehand, I slammed my fist against his chest. He was half-dragging, half-fighting me out the door. No! I would not let myself get captured!

It happened in a blur. My wrist was pinned behind my back as I met broad daylight.

"Erik!" It was Christine's scream, but from where? I would soon find out, for my stubborn lover _flung_ herself at me, sobbing, and wrapped her arms around my boney waistline. Damn her! Damn her to hell! I's rather die than see her get hurt! We were in for it now. A cage. Memories of my childhood fluttered to my mind. If Christine wasn't so desperately grabbing me, I would've slammed against the cage and busted the lock.

When Phantasma was way behind us now in our concealment of the carriage, I noticed everyone but us was drugged unconscious. I must've missed that wave..thank god, too. Christine was delirious right now, pressing her head against my partially caved in chest. A hole opened from the driver's seat.

"Got new attractions for a side-show...how do you feel, Living Corpse?" My eyes widened. Oh no. I sworn I had killed him so long ago. One of my captors was Javert, the gypsy man who had tortures me senselessly.

"N-no! No!" I started crying so loudly.

"Think I'd never get revenge? I will now, my precious..." the evil man purred, and the hole closed again. I wept.

"Erik is going to die...I'm going to die..." I sobbed. I returned Christine's hug, who was sniffling.

"Erik does not understand why Christine is here! She could've died, now she has to watch her Erik die!" I cried. The medicine the doctors had given me made my emotions uncontrollable.

"I couldn't lose you again...I'm sorry for walking out on you! I love you so much." she whimpered. In this cage, I began to drift away. What torture awaited us tomorrow?


	11. Chapter 11

**Gustave's POV**

Mother...and Mister Y...gone? Just like that, they were gone. And now Raoul was here.

Raoul...

I loved my papa, I really did, but I couldn't help but love Mister Y, too. As I reclined in his favorite armchair, I began to cry. Miss Fleck hugged me, but it wasn't enough.

I cried myself to sleep there, digging my face in the velvet black cushioning, curled into a tiny ball.

"I want mum, I want Mister Y! I don't know which papa I love more!" I believe that was the last cry I made before I fell asleep.

I was torn between two worlds, both I badly wanted to be part of.

**Christine's POV**

Morning cracked through the small cracks through this thick cage. Everyone else was asleep but Erik and I once more. It was a bumpy road. If I got sleep, it was not very much of it. Erik was whimpering deliriously again, each time the wheels went over a large mound and sent the carriage shaking, he clutched his stomach, hyperventilating and curling up as tightly to me as possible like a frightened animal.

"Erik," I cooed softly, rubbing his frightened cheek. I myself had never seen this childlike side of him, and I was definitely scared for him.

"Erik doesn't want Christine to be tortured. Erik wants her to be free. Erik would rather die than see Christine here with him..." She felt her eyes burn at his every word. She began to caress his cheek, and quietly, as not to startle him, remove his mask.

"Please, mon ange, relax..." she knew it was hopeless, because like an innocent child he began to cry abruptly again. I knew this was about his past. He knew these captors. He knew them and they knew him too, and he was afraid of them.

**Erik's POV**

I cried, oh how I cried while the wagon shook. The smells, the sights, the voices, I knew this all too well.

They were mainly gypsies. Why were they in America? I decided I didn't want to know, but I knew what they were going to do to myself and Christine.

They would whip us, starve us, beat us, rape us, and chain us around as attractions. I was going back to my cage and Javert would sell out Christine nightly to deal men's favors. I saw it all clearer than she did and I was scared for her. So scared whenever I spoke she didn't understand. This time, for sure I would die. I was certain of it.

"Ch-christ...christine..." I was battling my emotions, and it was hurting horribly to do so.

"Yes, love?"

Love? Was that my new nickname? My heart flitted a beat.

"T-tell...Erik...tell me a story..."

"There once was a girl named Lotte who sought out her angel of music..."

Oh, how easy she could make me fall asleep. No, her tales were not boring, but rather soothed my fears-for now-and made me comfortable. She curled up beside me, both of us embracing, hoping this terrible event would end as soon as it started...


	12. Chapter 12

**Erik's POV**

When we abruptly awoken by the jerking halt of the carriages at nightfall, I knew all hell was about to break loose.

"Christine," I whispered, nudging her.

"Huh?" she yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Christine, they stopped. They're going to separate us..." Erik continuedm only for her to start crying.

"N-no, please god, no..." She interlaced her arm with mine, sniffling as they single-file led all the patients out. I was limping slightly, leaning onto my Christine for support. Her chocolate curls were brushing gently down my covered back.

I could see they only collected freaks, other than Christine who had clutched my arm as tightly as possible. Whatever happened to us, I wanted her in my sight range so I could protect her at all costs.

As Javert made role call, he stopped on me and sneered, then continued walking. Within a few minutes, we were being put into our own cages.

"Stick to me, Christine, don't let anyone pull you away," I shakily whispered, voice strained from all my tears. I placed her in with me, gently running my fingers through her knotty curled hair.

"Erik, I want to go home. I want Gustave." she began to cry. Nervously glancing around, I hugged her close.

"Shh, we're going to be okay, we'll see our boy soon..." I murmured. Javert, with his ebony skin and his jade eyes, turned in our direction and began to march triumphantly towards us. She winced.

"Erik, Erik! You're squeezing too tight!" she whimpered, but silenced herself when she discovered why. My eyes widened as he stopped.

"How is my living corpse and his bride?" he cackled like a loon. I didn't answer him. He got upset by this and reached out to touch Christine, shocked when I jerked her out of his grasp.

"Feistier now, eh? I'll let you keep your lady friend for now, but you wait, just you wait..." Then. He turned and left. I collapsed, head smacking against the hard metal and going black.

**Christine's POV**

Erik had fainted again. Oh dear god, what was I to do? I was allowed to stay with him, sure, but with him going cold constantly there was no way for him to help me if endangered, or a way to help him if he was in harm's way.

Blankets of various sizes were being thrown into the cage. When one was handed to us. I laid it on top of Erik and I, backing us as far to the end wall of the cage as possible. I wrapped my arm around his chest gently, holding him against me to keep him warm in the chilly breeze.

A few hours past. Erik once more shook me awake.

"Christine, they forgot to lock our cage," he whispered very quietly. It had be very early in the morning, as the sun was not yet rising.

"What?"

"You heard me, the cage is unlocked. Let's go!" he whispered. His voice rang in my ears. I nodded wearily, right behind him as he began to slowly push the cage door open. He silently leapt out into the grass, then took my hands, slowly letting me down as not to disturb any of the captors. We grabbed and shut the cage cautiously, startled it made a very faint "clang."

I held my hand over my mouth as Erik whisked us away behind a large tree, looking back. No one awoke. I patted Erik gratefully on the back. He winced, hands curling into white knuckles. I then noticed blood dried across his back.

They had whipped him while I slept...oh no...could he die from these wounds? As we viscously tore our way through these dense woods, Erik holding my hand as tight as he possibly could, I could only fear we could make it back to Coney Island in time to save our son from Raoul.


	13. Chapter 13

**Christine's POV**

"Erik, I'm tired," I whined. My legs were stiff and stretched miserably from all the running. He sighed, finally able to return his wig to his head.

"Alright, mon ange, I'll let you rest."

Erik began to look around, then spotted a bush, madly scratching his way through it. Puzzled, I stood there.

"What are you doing?" I asked, utterly confused by his notions. He smiled back to me.

"We're lucky we're still in New York...I found blackberries!" he whispered excitingly. I crouched down beside him.

What ruffians we were when we were starved! We gobbled down as many berries as we could until our hands were stained deep scarlet from their juices. I giggled as he swept me into his arms.

"We're going to live!" he squealed, "We're going to live!" I froze, gasping when I heard the familiar yell of horror some distance away. Erik clambered up a tree like a squirrel.

"I can't climb!" I cried hopelessly. His hand shot down over my mouth as he used his other hand to help hoisten me up.

I knew now I had to be very, very quiet. Now that I was on the first branch, going up the rest was easier...with my love's assistance. I began to follow him until I was certain we were hidden amongst the emerald leaves.

The sun was gone, but traces of moonlight scattered and vanished through this dense layer. The trees in Paris, now that I think about it, weren't as gorgeous as now.

**Erik's POV**

I remember climbing trees when I was younger, when I ran from Javert the first time as a boy. I thought I'd killed him then, but apparently not now. I wanted to cry out. This was the same man who'd whip me and take advantage of me...still the same to me today!

Earlier, I didn't tell Christine this, I had been dragged from her comfort, her warmth, lain down and whipped, whipped until my back was burning, then...dragged into a tent...no! I couldn't think of it now. My entire rump was sore to sit down, throbbing miserably on the branch I was perched.

I had placed my love carefully onto the branch protruding from the north side of the tree. I was on the west section, angled upwards. Christine was silent, but the agony! Oh, may Javert have mercy. I stilled as the loud screams grew more audible. Then, jist as close as they came, they turned, muttering something about losing track, then trotted away. It was at least 30 minutes before they were out of range.

"Christine, Christine...we have to keep moving..." I whispered. She moaned quietly, crawling to me and wrapping her frail arms around my neck. I would have to help her down the tree. It was clear her father had never let her climb any trees before in her youth, or if she had, he had to help her back down. I learned when I lived with a master mason and was taught his trade, I would spend hours with his children no older than myself and they showed me how to climb.

Oh, how I adored Brynda, his middle child, whom opened the world for me. I believe now, that if god had allowed her younger sister, Luciana, to not perish, I would have married her and had children that weren't Christine's. I would not let childhood memories of Brynda ruin my relationship with my Christine. I had promised Brynda I would come back for her hand one day, now that time was over. I wasn't sure if she was even alive anymore.

My love interlaced her hand with mine. I glided her at my side as we trekked further. Exhausting, definitely, but we had to get away, and fast...


	14. Chapter 14

**Christine's POV**

Dawn was breaking. I must've passed out from exhaustion at one point, because I do not remember being propped back into a high up tree. The moment I woke, a blackberry was slipped through my lips. I batted my eyes a few times to clarify my vision. Erik was hanging upside above me, teasingly feeding me these berries.

"Erik, what the hell are you doing? You could hurt yourself" I growled in between bites. He grinned cheekily.

"Concerned for the Phantom's safety, are we?" he teased, hoisting himself back up. Casually he sank his teeth into the soft midnight skin of the precious morsels.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"As soon as my marriage to Raoul is annulled, I'm marrying you, remember? This was my promise..." He curled back his lip into another smirk. As he was climbing down, he motioned for me to wrap my arms around his neck again. I felt like a helpless child the way he was carrying me to the soft, green and earthy surface.

"Now be honest...what happened to you while I was asleep in the cage?"

His eyes widened, as if shocked by my question.

"I was sleeping." he bluntly snarled. I would not falter, he was hiding something.

"That man knew you. He hurt you." I persisted. I grabbed his boney shoulders and whirled him jointly around. He stumbled by my surge in strength, then gritted his teeth.

"I got whipped...and then..." he trailed off in a daze, staring blankly into my eyes. I scowled.

When he turned away once more, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him close.

To my shock, he pushed me away with an interjecting yelp. He landed on the ground from his shove, skidding and landing hard on his rear. He burst into sobs of pure pain, ones that seared deep. I didn't have to ask, I could tell. Javert had severely taken advantage of my Erik against his will, probably beat him too.

"Oh Erik...what am I to do with you?" I whispered, kissing his forehead and helping him to his feet. He took one of his boney hands and caressed my cheek.

Tearily, he then wiped his eyes and took my hand.

"If we keep moving, we'll make it in two more days...just two more..." he murmured.

Right now, all I cared about was our safety. Gustave loved us, and would never go off with Raoul. Our boy was safe, but Erik was right now my largest concern.

**Gustave's POV**

Raoul sat me down at a seat in the cafe.

Last night, he had come to get me. He told me Mister Y was dead. I cried and cried, but he promised he'd be a good father from now on.

I had to trust him, other than my caretaker, Miss Fleck, Raoul was all I had now. Mother, even though Raoul didn't say it, I was more than certain was gone.

"Father, can we return to Paris?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"As soon as I sign the annulment papers your mother asked of me. I'm certain, she chose her monster, and is probably at his grave now. When the week ends, I shall return you to Paris."

Now I was suddenly having second thoughts. Mister Y had been the closest thing to a father I'd ever had, and now I was betraying him. Betraying him! I sniffled when our lunch was over and Miss Fleck retrieved me.

"Miss Fleck, do you think Mister Y is dead?" I asked her. She seemed sincerely dear in her reply.

"No Gustave, I doubt your father is dead. He is a good master and would never go without a fight. And your mother is with him, they'll be alright. However, I want you to spend more time away from that drunkard."

I shook my head.

"Why?"

"He's the one behind their disappearances, sweetie. Like it or not, he's trying to take you away..."

"No! No he's not-"

"Gustave, I saw it with my own eyes, and you know I do not lie with you." I was taken aback by her firmness.

"Goodnight," she added after tucking me into bed. She sang me a simple lullaby.

_Coney Island, glistening and glimmering..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Erik's POV**

I scaled a tree, handling Christine a sharp stick.

"Use it if needed, I'm scouting out how much further away we are!" I shouted. This was half-true. I needed air higher up, and space to think.

I longed for a drink...once I was nursed back to health I would certainly go to the bar...

NO! I slammed my fist repeatedly against the bark.

NO, NO, NO! My knuckles were bleeding. I kept punching the brown wooded life force, trying to ease my inner anger.

God, I had to focus! Focus! Hand twisted in fury, I wrapped it tightly around my now wounded fist, feeling it throb. As I glanced up, I gasped. We were a few miles at most from Phantasma!

My calculations were wrong, and those fool gypsies weren't smart enough to take us too far from it. I slid down once more with ease.

Christine was gone.

Suddenly, my heart was pounding in my ears.

"Christine..." I deliriously murmured. There were shoe prints all over the ground. Someone had taken her.

"Christine!" I shouted anxiously, following them.

"Christine! Christine!" I couldn't lose her, not after ten years. I needed her! Wanted her! And now I had made a foolish choice to let her into danger again.

"Christine!" I cried, running blindly through the woods. As I ran like a madman, until finally...

"Erik?" I whirled around, only to smack straight into her. I panted, stumbling backwards again. Christine rubbed her nose gently, brushing the chocolate curls from her face.

"Christine, you could've been killed...I was so worried..." I stammered. Each word I said, her eyes grew wider with fear.

"Behind...you..." she whimpered. Yes, in the far out distance, those gypsies were coming for us...

"Take my hand! We have to run!" I screamed. As she reached out, I snatched her delicate fingers. She's become accustomed to this maniacal dash. We could make it! We could make it!

We were now nearing Phantasma's gates. Yes!

I smacked against the black metal, rattling it hopelessly. It was locked.

"OPEN THE GATES! SOMEONE HELP!" I called as loudly as I could.

"HELP!" I repeated. My insides were screaming. Christine chipped in with the yelling.

"WE'RE BEING HELD AGAINST OUR WILL BY GYPSIES! OPEN THE GATES!" she cried out.

**Gustave's POV**

Miss Fleck and I were strolling down along the main entrance, we were past it now when I heard horrible screaming.

"HELP!" Someone was in trouble! I tore from her grip-she didn't want me to get hurt helping whomever it was, so I had to free myself-and ran, keys tight in hand. My blood ran cold. It was my mother and father, pressed against the gates.

"Gustave! Thank god, open the gates! Hurry!" Mister Y cried. He was drenched in dried blood and was sobbing at the top of his lungs. Mother was crazed in a frenzy of tears. I took the gate key and swung it open.

As soon as the gates closed, Mister Y snatched back the keys and was frantically locking it. Mother was hugging me now, squeezing the breath out of me, and drenching my neck collar with wet, salty substance.

"I shall have you and your family once more!" a strange man roared, riding up the gates. Mister Y was so frightened I didn't think it was possible to turn whiter than he already had been, but his pasty pale skin grew so papery and moony.

The man cackled viscously, bucking his horse and vanishing into the glaring horizon.

I was once more swept up into a duel embrace from both parents. Mister Y didn't speak, and Christine babbled nonsense. I pressed my hand to his forehead, only for him to be ghastly hot.

"Mister Y, you're sick," I whispered. He didn't respond, as if his body had collapsed from everything. Mother was no longer in that coma, but Mister Y crumbled away like nothing.

"NO! Erik!" Mother sobbed, cradling him in his arms.

"I'm fetching a doctor!" Miss Fleck screeched, running as fast away as possible for help.

I thought of Raoul immediately. I didn't want Raoul to ever come back for me now, but he would, he would.

**Christine's POV**

I knew why he had fainted. He'd overworked himself...Javert had overworked Erik, and the doctors had overworked Erik. Now he could possibly be dying. Why was everything happening to us now? I get in a coma, he gets attacked twice, now he could be dying!

Gustave was off in his own world, holding my shoulder as I sobbed uncontrollably. Erik's eyes were lulling open. He seemed to be in a trance. His back was bleeding again and I was pressing my hands against his back frantically.

"No Erik! You better make it, damn it!" I usually never used such foul language, but oh, how scared I was. How scared I was for my Erik, how much I wanted him to live...

His golden eyes seemed to swirl without moving, and he moaned, shuddering. He turned his head away from me and began coughing up blood. Oh god, what was wrong with him?

He was sick and needed help. That's when I noticed his hand...oh his hand was broken, his left hand which he didn't hold out to me earlier. It was swollen, blistering, and blackened, covered in a thin layer of blood.

Erik was hyperventilating, screaming my name violently as he began to thrash.

"Mister Y! What's happening!? You're scaring me!" Gustave cried, breaking down at last and cuddling into the nook of my free arm. Erik didn't seem to hear him at all, contracting and spasming uncontrollably.

Help came. He was scooped up into ambulance. I followed, seating down with him, when Gustave calmed down and hugged me.

"Were you calm when I was in a coma, Gustave?" I asked, never actually thinking to ask this. My son nodded, breaking a sad smile.

"Mister Y went and got me a pastry the following morning to help me cope with not being able to talk to you...oh Mother, he was there for me the whole time and I missed you both terribly when you were gone!" he sniffled. I allowed him to sit on my lap and hugged him softly against me.

That's when my angel's eyes cracked open the slightest again, his jaw loosely gaping open.

"G-gusta...Gustave...Ch-christine..." he began to murmur.

I rested my hand on my angel's forehead. Javert must've done worse damage then I had estimated, and the long journey back on foot...it was painful, too painful for Erik, and I prayed he would not die now.

No, I couldn't bear to lose him, now or ever again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Christine's POV**

"So, what's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay?" I cried. This had to be the longest hospital wait I'd ever stomached through, an entire four hours of torture. The doctor pulled me aside, privately walking me to his room and opening it.

Erik stirred but didn't awaken at the sound of the door closing. My angel, my angel of music, looked worse than I'd ever seen him.

"We think he's not going to make it. His rear end had been bruised and cut, his chest was torn very close to the heart. It's apparent he's been whipped brutally across the back and his hand is shattered. Not enough nutrients are going to his bloodstream. Miss Daae, he's not only taken abuse from another person but he's been harming himself, from fear, more than likely, but that's just his physical problems." The doctor sighed then.

"What more could be wrong with him?" I asked, heart shattered into pieces by his words. My poor, poor Erik...

"Someone damaged his brain to a startling extent. Has he had emotional break downs, sudden personality swings, and lack of strength and motivation?"

I nodded to all of these.

"If he wakes up tomorrow and starts crying, we may have to admit him to shock treatment, as in an Electric Chair. We've been using the chair here for people who are troubled or disturbed, and I think Mister Y may not ever have emotional control ever again."

I caressed Erik's cheek softly. He was still feverish, trembling at my touch and moaning in his sleep.

"Mon ange," I whispered softly, and left the room, unable to tolerate anymore talk. It would make me miserable, and to help my angel, I would have to be happy. I would stand by him to the end of my days, this I promise...


	17. Chapter 17

**Erik's POV**

I woke the next morning under cool, refreshing bed sheets. I snuggled them to my neck. When I felt warm fingers interlace with mine, I jolted upwards in alarm. I was pushed back down, a hand going over my mouth.

"Erik, shh, calm...I'm here. I'm here..." Christine cooed. I was staring into those perfect sky blue eyes again, and those sky blue eyes were scanning me gently.

"Everything will be okay, it will be okay..."

And it was. Over the next few days, she stayed by my side, either alone, or accompanied by Gustave or Nadir.

They worked hard to get me together again, but inside I felt like I was in living hell. I loved my family and friends, but my life was terrible and I got to a point where I couldn't stand it.

It was the night I was checked out of the hospital. I had made a full recovery, due to the fact my wounds had already been healing when I arrived in the first place. Christine was asleep, and so was Gustave, in my workshop. I snuck away from the bedside, redressing into decent clothing and heading out as hurriedly as possible.

Minutes later I was in a bar, in a booth alone, secluded. I had ordered an entire bottle, and was slowly savoring the strong, sizzling liquid as it burned my throat. Oh, it felt so good. Then, Raoul sat in front of me, gloatingly.

"Back in town, eh? Told you this place was the best..." he sniggered, slurping away at his own whiskey.

"What do you want now, Viscount?" I asked with a angered undertone. He rolled his eyes.

"I want to talk."

"About what?"

"Haven't read this yet?" He handed me a paper. I gasped as each word became clearer to me.

"No..." He was going to take Christine and Gustave from me, back to Paris!

"Yes, it was my decision as I'm her husband."

"Let her go!" I snarled, angrily. He shook his index finger as if scolding a child.

"Non, non. Monsieur Phantom. Never. Unless..."

"Anything! Please!" I would die for Christine if I desperately had to.

"You leave, just vanish. You have two days..." And then Raoul was gone. What!? Leave Christine!? There had to be another way...I would talk to Nadir for his opinion and do whatever I could. I gulped down the rest of my drink, slammed down my payment, and was out the door. Here I was, making deals again.

Stupid, stupid me!


	18. Chapter 18

**Nadir's POV**

"Nadir! It's me!" I groaned, staring at my grandfather clock. It was 5 in the morning. Erik was pounding his fist on the door. I was surprised he knew my address after all this time.

"Erik, go away! I'm tired!" I spat as I swung the door open to shoo him away.

"Please, it's urgent..." he moaned, practically a skeleton. I reached forward and felt his forehead. His temperature was fine...

"You aren't sick, no one else is kidnapped, and you're well-rested, what could possibly be wrong?"

Erik sat me down and split the beans over everything that had happened the night before-the Viscount, the threat, and the deal.

I sighed, shaking my head slowly and sadly.

"If you fake leaving...you can stay in my basemen until he signs the annulment, but the Viscount is asking you to kill yourself."

Beads of tear drops went flying, and I handed him a napkin.

"That's it then. I'm going to have to kill myself. I would die for their safety, and I will do just that." he declared.

"Erik, please, just no...stick with my plan..."

"Nadir, I'm a horrible person. I'm freeing her from myself and Raoul...Gustave is better off without nut cases for fathers."

With that, he pulled out a piece of paper and started scribbling down something. When I tried to look at it, he sealed it in an envelope, jutted up and left. I gave chase, but the front door was slammed shut. When I reopened it to continue to follow him, he was gone, the letter dropping to the ground.

_To those who I cherish most,_

_Gustave: In my home you will find Phantasma's keys, it's yours. Take good care of my park._

_Nadir: I'm sorry I left so abruptly. I hope one day someone will give you love, and another friendship that isn't mine. I'm a terrible friend._

_Christine: I love you so much. I love you...with this death I give you the freedom you deserve. My home is yours, make sure to guide Gustave to make the right choices..._

_From, Erik._


	19. Chapter 19

**Christine's POV**

I sat, drinking my tea seclusively with my son, at a beautiful resteraunt known around these parts as "Le Phantasma", the best food in all of the park. The seat I was sitting in was a black leather booth, gentle to the touch and great recline. Erik had promised to meet me here at this time-we had decided on this yesterday evening.

_"I want you, Erik..."_

_"I need you, mon ange..."_

Last night. Shivers ran down my spine. When I awoke, instead of finding my angel, I found a lacen note instead, saying he needed to go see Nadir for he was having issues with a scar, and would be back in the afternoon.

He never did return.

So here I was, when Nadir barged in, sitting down where Erik was going to sit.

"Nadir?" I asked, a bit irritably.

"What?" he seemed sad.

"Where's Erik?"

There was a pause, he mournfully stared out the window.

"Nadir! Where's Erik?" My heart began racing in its chest. Had something bad happened to him?

"He left."

"Left to do what!?" I was hysteric now.

"Kill himself."

"What!? No...no! I have to find him! Gustave, please stay with Nadir!"

My son grabbed my arm pleadingly. I shoved him off and ran for the door. I loved my son, but I loved Erik just as much, and if he died I would never forgive myself.

**Erik's POV**

I was cold, alone, and it was dark. As I stared out at the cool, refreshing ocean, I would do just as I needed to...

I began to rise, climbing over top and onto the rim of the bridge, into the deep, cool waters. I would drop soon, so very soon...

**Raoul's POV**

Click! I pulled back the safety of my gun. No one would interfere with the monster's death, I would shoot them before they reached him.

"Hurry up!" I snapped to him. He stared at me, and his look shocked my core. He was the saddest looking scrap I'd ever seen. He would not fight with me any longer.

I began to wonder if handing him off to Javert was a good idea. I must've broke him further than I expected, but I had done the damned monster a favor when I had unlocked his cage for him. Javert wasn't beating him hard enough, and then didn't chase him fast enough.

Future note: Gypsies are dimwitted buffoons.

I shook the thought away. I knew he wouldn't back down, he was contemplating his grief, and I decided to allow him that time. The gun would stay in his range if he dared otherwise to obey my orders.

He was staring into the water for the longest time. As he closed his eyes, I saw midway no regret anymore, no more games. Something in my hands shook, some compulsive behavior, and I dropped the gun right as Christine came into my eyeview.

I didn't think he saw Christine at all. Then, behind her came the Persian and Gustave! Fod almighty, it was a bandwagon of pity parties!

**Christine's POV**

"Erik!" I shrieked as he came into view. I couldn't mistake anyone else as him, as he was in his tailcoat.

It was custom ordered to fit his unusual height and skeletal body structure. He didn't seem to hear me, so I began to run towards him. At the same time, I saw Raoul approaching me firmly.

"Christine, don't you darest mess with the monster. He's doing you a favor, isn't that right, monsieur?" my husband barked. I could sense uncertainty hiden under his wicked voice.

To my shock, Erik nodded in a dumbfounded trance, opening his golden eyes again and interlocking his vision with the high-tide. He seemed like a stiff board.

"Erik, don't listen to him. Was last night nothing to you!?" I cried. Nadir was holding a struggling Gustave, who was yelping for his Mister Y to get down. Raoul leaned against the rim of the bridge in an eerie matter.

Seconds later, it seemed, Erik turned cautiously to me.

"Christine..." he murmured blindly. I began to slowly walk towards him, and he began to step down.

"Oh no you don't!" Raoul screamed, grabbing him by the throat. Erik sputtered, struggling, and began to cry for help.

As I approached, I saw that Javert was here! He laughed with Raoul, then pointed a gun at me. Erik went searing down into the ocean, and without a second thought, I jumped in after him...


	20. Chapter 20

**Christine's POV**

Without a second thought, I dove after him, sucking in as much air as possible before I plummeted at least a couple yards into the ocean water. Oh, it was so dark and freezing cold! Shuddering, I swam downwards with all my might.

Erik! I'd lost him! I couldn't find him anywhere...

Moonlight was filtering just like the leaves from weeks before. I struggled with the current as it pulled me forward at an alarming rate. As I forced my eye open, I couldn't help but notice a familiar flash of white...

Yes! His mask! As I narrowed my eyes, I could make out his pale figure, I couldn't tell if he was breathing. I thrashed with the water all my might, locking his hand in mine for a change, and dragging him upwards with me.

As we broke surface, I could hear the fighting ensuing. Gustave was screaming Erik and I's names violently and tearfully as we appeared.

Raoul finished stabbing, to my horror, Mr. Squelch, and his companions cried in rage, lunging at my husband. I couldn't focus, as I had to save my Erik!

I wrapped his entire cold arm around my shoulder, gasping for air. As I placed him on land, I sighed.

"Erik, don't do that ever again!" I cried, but he didn't reply. I turned to him.

"Erik...did you hear me?"

No response.

"Ange!" I, without any further drawbacks, pressed my lips to his, forcing air down his throat. When he still didn't respond, I pushed on his chest. I repeated this, eyes streaming with tears. His golden eyes were dim and lifeless.

"Erik...no...NO!" I screamed. When I overlooked him, I couldn't help but notice this small knife, probably a minor kitchen knife, lodged into his hip.

I pulled it out, tossing it into the freezing depths of the ocean, and pressed my hand to his hip.

Hot, demanding hands grabbed my shoulders.

"Your Corpse is dead, the Viscount is dead, and your boy fled...now all you have is me..." It was the voice of Javert, and he pinned me quickly to the ground, slamming his lips against mine. Erik didn't even try to help me, he laid there as Javert said, a corpse.

"Erik! Raoul! Anyone! Help me!" I sobbed. He pulled my undergarments to my ankles from underneath my dress.

"No one will save you! Now I will claim the scraps for myself!" he roared haughtily. He pressed up against me, unbuttoning his trousers. I could only lie there, screaming as I'd never screamed before, as he prepared to take me as his.

"NO!" Within seconds, Javert collapsed on top of me, his neck wrung. Erik sat beside me, panting.

"Erik!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me out from under Javert, then turned, slowly rising while clutching his side, and pushed the body away into the ocean. As soon as he had awoken, he turned to me feebly and looking worn as ever.

"Goodbye." he murmured, and crumpled to his knees.


	21. Chapter 21

**Christine's POV**

"Erik, don't you dare! Don't you die on me!" I cried, dragging him to my arms. He lain there, the back of his head against my chest as I pressed on his wound.

He stopped responding again as beads of blood began to trickle down again. He began to cry once more.

"Christine...let it go...let me go..." he whispered in a moony, dazed fashion.

"NO! You shut up! You're not going to die!" I snapped furiously, which seemed to shake him down to his core. Good, he better listen to me.

I helped him to his feet, dragging him along with his arm slung over my shoulder. He moaned and then didn't make another sound other than shallow breathing.

As we began to cross the bridge...I took note of all the damage. Mr. Squelch, several ruffians...even Raoul, were lying in their own blood. I bent down beside my now deceased husband.

He was shot and stabbed brutally, more notably long bloody line from his chest to his stomach. In his hand was a bloody knife just like the one he'd stabbed my Erik with...

I kept trudging on in the midnight streets. Only a block to go and I would take him home. I was more than certain Nadir had Gustave...I trusted him to care for my son. Right now Erik needed me more than ever.

I couldn't help but feel sorrow for Mr. Squelch. He'd been a remarkable friend...Doctor Gangle and Miss Fleck were probably mourning. I could imagine them having cradled his body before fleeing the scene. I don't know what I could tell them at this point.

"Ch-christi...cold...I'm...cold..." my angel suddenly gasped out, shuddering. He turned his head away from me and began to cough up more blood. He was so injured he couldn't even say my name without struggling with words.

**Erik's POV**

As soon as the door to my home opened, I felt Christine's tender kiss. She dragged me to a bed, lain me under the covers, fetching me a rag. I was supposed to die, not Raoul, not Squelch, not even Javert.

I began to sniffle with anxiety. Why, oh WHY did I have to live instead? My eyes jerked with tears, and I felt spasms rake me once more as I was dragged into a dark, tormented slumber...


	22. Chapter 22

**Erik's POV**

As I lain there, unable to move, speak, or talk very well, I stared out the window, that being my only view of the outside and Nadir still hadn't shown up yet-I feared the worst of my child and friend.

Earlier this morning, and lucky the season has been over, suddenly a roller coaster exploded. The explosion was so loud, Christine had covered her ears the moment she saw the huge fire. I wasn't fast enough, the boom rattled me gravely. She had tended to me carefully.

Now...I was...sleepy...  
Everything faded away and I didn't feel any further.

**Christine's POV**

I walked down the hall in the general direction of Erik's room with a yawn. I had just awoken from a nap. After the screeching of sirens and massive explosions, I took a rest to relieve my stress.

"Erik?" I pushed the door open slowly, pursing my lips when I realized he was still asleep. Even so, he was very shallowly breathing. I leaned down and pecked his egg-white cheek, which was more than certainly his usual skin tone, and was about to lay beside him when I heard a loud knock on the door.  
Why would anyone visit at this hour? It was late, certainly, but somewhat like my fiancee I had qualities of a night owl.

Leaving my angel's room, I tossed on my robes and opened the front door, gasping at my shock to see it was Gustave and Nadir. I threw my arms around my baby boy, and Nadir hustled in and locked the door behind us.  
"Oh, thank you, Monsieur Khan-"

"Don't thank me. The gangs of these streets are looking for me now because your dearest husband told them to kill me and your child. I'll need to lay low for a while...the bastard murdered my best friend and trashed up some of the employees..."

"Nadir-" I tried to interrupt, only to hear Erik's room stir. He must be awakening from bis agony.

"But the gangsters could think to look here..." Nadir continued in a babbling manner, more towards himself. Gustave was still in my embrace.

"Gustave, go shower off and I'll make sure Mr. Y's bandages are replaced. I carried him home after I shielded him from the ocean...Nadir, where did you go after the fight?" I asked simply. He seemed in awe, the Persian man did, that Erik had even tried to survive the suicide attempt.

My child nodded simply, retreating to his bedroom to gather clothes for after his shower. Nadir went the couch, motioning for me to sit.

"I took the boy to my home...we were chased down an alley and I boosted him onto a rooftop where we escaped. I didn't think it's be safe to take him predictably to your home...we stayed in my house and were going to sneak past the roller-coasters when they exploded..."

Nadir trailed off with a shake of his head, then said simply, "Erik probably needs you, go tend to him."

In almost a sulking manner, I returned to Erik's room, sitting down beside him and putting a hand to his forehead. Meekly he turned his head to me.

"How do you feel?" I murmured. No response. He stared at me dumbfounded.

"What's wrong? Erik!?"

His narrow eyelashes lowered into slants of confusion...which confused me as well.

"What?" he muttered, then put his hand over his mouth, eyes widening in fear. Oh god, what was going on!?

Slowly, he pushed my hand off of his forehead.

"Erik, are you feeling okay? Is it a fever, or an ache!?" I shrieked, suddenly scared that something was seriously injured.

I watched as he held his boney fingers-his thumb and middle finger-hard together, moving it slowly to his ear, and snapping them. I could hear it loud and clear, and his eyes only widened further.

"Ch-ch...Christine...I-I can...can't..." He was stuttering horribly now. I had never heard him stutter this much, ever.

"Hear..." I finished for him, closing my eyes. The explosion had quickly made his hearing falter. He had been slower to respond all day and now his hearing broke off. Erik might not ever recover, and because I didn't warn him in time.

He was an angel to me, but now the real Angel of Death was looming over him, ready to take him any minute.

I laid down beside him, wrapping my arm around his chest...he was so, so very cold, and needed warmth.

"I...I want...I want..." I shushed him quietly to cease his hyperventilating.  
"Erik," I cooed, "We will find a way..."

He couldn't hear me...but I leaned in closely once more, locking my lips with his. I couldn't leave him now or ever. Erik needed me, and I vowed then and there to protect him, from life or death we should part...


	23. Chapter 23

**Christine's POV**

What a dramatic end to his life, I had thought. Without hearing for the rest of poor Erik's days...

It was now winter in Phantasma. Fresh snow was coating every inch of the park, making it more stunningly beautiful than before. Erik made a miraculous full recovery. Raoul was dead, and come spring I would be wedded to my angel of music.

If you haven't guessed yet, Erik had also made a breakthrough with his ears. They healed quicker than the rest of him, before you knew it he was up on his feet, playing music, talking, and listening joyously as I sang for him and our son.

My one night act was such a hit at the end of the season that the start of this hopefully prosperous year, I would be the lead lady from then on. Our lives were complete at last.

As I sat down, I felt a sudden sharp pain in my stomach. Oh, the writhing agony! I collapsed, grabbing my hands against the table for support.

"Christine!" was the last thing I heard.

**Erik's POV**

"Christine!" I called, arriving home from a walk with Gustave to fix a broken automaton.

There was silence, only the sound of her thud against the tile kitchen floor. Nadir called my name for help, and I rushed in to her aid. Nadir had sprawled her into a lying position. Her eyes were lulled half-open, and she was weakly clutching her stomach.

"Go, run, get a doctor, Nadir!" I snapped. He looked nervous, but courteously nodded. This had to happen, the day before Squelch's funeral services. I didn't blame her. I was scared for her now.

Suddenly I was whisked back to that day on the pier. I cried out, scared the doctors would never come, while holding her in my arms. She moaned and then her breathing grew shallow. As help arrived quicker than I expected, I held her hand until they took her away into an emergency room.

No...I could not lose my Christine. If she didn't make it, every part of my soul would die...


	24. Chapter 24

**Christine's POV**

I was pierced with hours of anguish. My body was screaming on the inside...

After some doctors walking to and fro, holding me still, I began to cry. Where was Erik!? What was wrong with me!?

I must've blacked out at some point again, because the doctors put an oxygen mask over my mouth.

I had to hold on...for what would become of my love and Gustave if I didn't keep an iron fist over my helplessness to whatever was going on?

Finally, it all stopped hurting. My eyes widened to what was before me.

**Erik's POV**

Oh god, what was taking them so long? Was she dead? Was she so horribly injured? Would she make it even at all?

Questions were making me dizzy and frantic. This was my fiancee. This was my one true love, and her agony was crushing me.

My little Gustave was hugging my arm in the waiting seats. His birthday had been last month, and he was now 11.

I was proud to not have missed his birthday...I had missed 10 and that still bothered me to this day, but I pushed those grievance memories away into the back of my brain for the sake of my Christine.

If he lost his mother, how could I raise him alone?

"Mister Y?" a nurse was arriving. She had strawberry blonde hair that was pulled back into a bun and looked relieved by the look on her face.

"Your fiancee is fine. She has a baby girl."

My heart stopped in my chest. She had been pregnant? How long had she known this? Maybe she hadn't known. It didn't matter. She was alive.

I was led around a long, bending corridor-all painted with a sickly white, and the clacking of my dress shoes-my usual apparel-on the floor made me cringe at every awkward footstep. The wooden door was opened, and my Christine was smiling and holding a bundle.

"Come meet your daughter..." she cooed. I nervously and slowly approached. Within seconds, the bundle was placed into my arms, and my eyes were wide with awe and joy.

"Christine, she's beautiful." I replied in a murmur.

The baby I held had the soft blue eyes of her mother, but the golden hair that I had as a child before it was all ruined, she had obtained.

At a glancer, I was worried she was Raoul's, the fop's. But she...she had my hair! Oh, she was so wonderful.

"Let's name her Lynette."

She looked at me in confusion at first.

"Lynette means song. Beautiful song...and she will learn to sing as beautifully as her wonderful mother. I am so proud of you, my Christine." I explained, handing her back to my love and kissing her forehead tenderly.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Huzzah! I presenteth youeth more ploteth jumpeths! Hope it makes your day trollier! Lol**

**Wow, look, I made my first author's note. This is new, haha...**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

Lynette grew to be more beautiful as she aged onwards. Christine and I embraced and raised our new daughter...as husband and wife.

Christine Mulheim, I never expected to see a day she would don my name...Gustave decided early on to change his rightfully to my name.

What an astounding brother Gustave was to Lynette. Even now when she was 6 and he was 17, they got along with an inseparable bond.I always was amazed and nearly brought to tears of joy that he was accepting of her.

As much as Gustave resembled me in looks, Lynette had the flawless appearance of her mother. Despite her lovely, waist-length golden locks, she had Christine's beautiful blue-green eyes, like the sun rising on the ocean.

Gustave on the contrary was growing up fast. Next year, I would make him co-owner of Phantasma, and when I could no longer care for the park, he'd take over. He was enthusiastic of his work, and became the third of the trio to help make up for Squelch.

Squelch...we had all very sadly mourned his death, but for his sake we continued onwards. Fleck, Gangle, and Gustave were the masters of ceremony, and Christine would sing lovely songs onstage. Oh, I was proud of my angel. She did wonderfully.

In fact, I was walking with my little Lynette now, to go see a performance.

"Papa," she squealed, "did you write Mama another...ari...ariana to sing?"

I chuckled softly, and smiled to her.

"An aria, sweetheart? Yes, yes of course. A beautiful aria."

I sighed softly, running my hand through her delicate curls, to which she giggled. We were nearly to the private entrance now, to my box. Box Five. It concealed me easily in the dark corners.

The trio clambered onto the stage, looking cheery as ever.

"Welcome to Mister Y's Phantasma!" they called happily.

"I'm Miss Fleck, half bird, half lady!" Fleck introduced herself. I could smirk a bit, the men in the crowds went moony over her, as usual.

"Doctor Gangle, the most talented magician!" Gangle lit a short burst of fire on stage, which put itself out in seconds. I knew that trick very well, I had mastered flames as a young boy.

"And Gustave Mulheim, the heir to Phantasma!" I had allowed him to mention that, as long as he didn't gloat.

We watched the vaudeville performances until finally...there she was, my wife.

"We present, Christine Mulheim, the amazing soprano of the century!"

She walked on, looking graceful as ever. I had designed and had sewn a beautiful dress for her arias...a feathery patterned light gold dress. I had named it, "Angel's Wing" in beginning drafts, and oh, it was definitely the most perfect match. Everyone was entranced...

Then when she was done, the crowds were screaming and clapping for her, I had never been more proud. The show was over, but we would meet her backstage.

"Lynette, darling, time to go see your mother," I whispered as she stared from our high-up box to the dismissing patrons.

She turned around, her most perfect face amused and overall very happy.

"Okay, papa!" she replied, taking my hand. Oh, how I loved my children. And how I loved my Christine...

**Christine's POV**

I went immediately to my dressing room, changing back into my regular outfit-a nice dress and my favorite hat-one I had bought myself back in Paris.

I opened the door a crack, to see my husband with our baby girl, waiting for myself and Gustave.

There he was now! Gustave was looking more and more like his father each day with his now regular tendancy to wear a tuxedo. He had his hair neatly combed back and then slicked with a hair mousse or minor grease.

I shut the door again, sparing I had a few minutes, when I was looking face to face with...Meg.

What was she doing here? And why? But she glared me down, handing my my purse, which in itself seemed odd.

"Take your belongings and go! This is my dressing room." The ragged blonde snapped. Her usually calm and friendly blue eyes were cold, decietful, and showed no traces of happiness.

"Meg? What are you doing here?" I asked as innocently as possible. I didn't want her to shoot me again...

She rolled her eyes.

"Did I not just say this place is mine? Now butt out and leave. I'd highly prefer if you and your fopping husband left together and drown the bastard child. I at least tried to rip that burden from Phantasma and here he is taking over for Squelch!"

There was so much Meg obviously had not known.

"Meg, Raoul is dead. I'm married to Erik-"

With that, the girl finally snapped, tackling me to the ground. The door swung open...I hadn't closed it all the way, and Erik's eyes popped out of his head in shock. As I swung punches at Meg, who had me down in a choking lock, he passed Lynette to her brother and came to my aid, prying Meg off of me. She gave him the dirtiest look ever.

"Coming to save your whore!? Coming to save her!?" she howled. Erik clearly had the advantage, holding her up by her hands, which he had squeezed tightly together with one fist. My former best friend looked tiny compared to my husband, and weak, but she didn't back down.

"You back off and leave us alone, or I'll..." before he could continue, Lynette ran to my arms crying for me.

"Oh darling, I'm alright." I cooed, holding her close. Meg was smirking now, eyes cocked in a dastardly fashion.

Erik let her go, and she slunk into the shadows. Until we could no longer see her, she spoke.

"Let this be a warning to you both...I will get my job back, or kiss your brat goodbye."


	26. Chapter 26

**Gustave's POV**

Meg was back? That undeserving witch, I thought, nearly killed my mother and was more than likely behind the lot explosion years ago..one that had temporarily disabled my father.

I took Lynette in hand and smiled cheekily, hoping to relieve stress.

"Might we go out to eat tonight? Celebrate success of the past few days?" I suggest. To my pleasure, mother and father both nodded, though father looked a bit overwhelmed.

"Yes, y-yes, of course..." he muttered. Mother put her hand on his shoulder

"Dear, you're stuttering again. Did you get startled?"

She was whispering this to him but I could hear it loud and clear. To my luck, Lynette didn't. She shouldn't know yet that when our father got spooked, it made him get more nervous and prone to weakness.

As we walked down the street, a glint of the brightest of blue caught my eyes. A girl, no older than me, working at sweeping the streets. My face flushed when our vision locked, and I trodded along to catch up with my parents.

"Karissa, you get back inside right now!" came a gruff voice. When my eyes wandered back, the girl was gone. So Karissa was her name!

17, I was nearly legally a man, legal to have a wife and children...ha, look at me! I had 6 months until then, and I would start rising up in Phantasma, thinking about children and marriage. And yet, I desperatly wanted to talk to this girl, this girl who looked so very sad...

"Gustave?" It was my sister, pulling on my shirt arms. I smiled down to her.

"Yes, Lyn?" I replied as calmly as possible. My mind continued to waver towards Karissa...

"We're there, darling, are you feeling alright?" Mother finished. Even father, who seemed nervous, was blankly staring at me. Lynette looked up to me with big eyes.

"Just a bit under the weather, the stage lights were very bright this evening..." I explained. My family bought it completely. I sighed in relief under my breath. They didn't require the information that I had fallen for this girl...


	27. Chapter 27

**Erik's POV**

That night, full from dinner and very, very tired, I had one of the worst dreams I'd ever had for years. Not that I usually didn't have nightmares, but this one was intense.

I was jumping off the pier, when Raoul grew impatient. The bullet had shot and killed me on the spot. Blood...oh...how it had flooded to the surface of the water. But it was no longer my blood. It was all of my family's and friend's, and on the top Meg and, even scarier, _Nadir_, were taking the place of Raoul, laughing and laughing until I was being thrown around the waves, into a deep blackness...

"Erik, wake up! Wake up!" Christine was shaking me in a viscous manner.

My eyes shot open, frantically scanning the room.

"What...what's happening!?" I asked her in utter concern.

"You were crying in your sleep," she murmured. I ran my hand across my cheek. She was right, my face was stained with salty tears. I wiped them away with a sigh.

"I'm alright, I'll be okay..."

**Gustave's POV**

I slipped away as quickly as possible when I was certain my parents and sister were fast asleep. I had to go meet this Karissa girl...I had to talk to her, at the least, to ease this feeling in my chest.

I strode down the same street she and I had glimpsed...I could tell she lived in one of the nicer homes by the looks of it.

There, the window. But how was I to get up there?

I climbed a plant gate, the window was slightly open...I heard a gasp. Oh, it was Karissa. I had made everything awkward.

"Um, hi." Silence.

"I'm Gustave..." She stared at me blankly.

"I saw you earlier..." Her eyes widened.

"Oh, you're Mister Y's son!" she whispered. She began to climb out her window next to me.

"That I am." I replied, a bit shocked at her intelligence. Karissa smiled cheekily. I could now see every detail of her perfect face, from her eyes as blue as the ocean to her hair the color midnight. Her teeth were pearly and perfect. She must be one of Coney's upper class.

"And you're Karissa, right?" I asked politely.

"That I am," she echoed teasingly. She climbed down quickly.

"Come out for a walk with me, Gustave!" she squeaked. I nodded, and slowly made my way to the ground.

"Karissa!?" it was her father's voice. She turned to me, grabbing my hand and began to run...


	28. Chapter 28

**Gustave's POV**

After what seemed like a mile of running, she stopped.

"We lost him..." she panted. I stared at this girl I barely knew with such confusion. As I glanced over her features, I couldn't help but notice that her arms, which she quickly hid under her long sleeves, were covered in bruises.

"Karissa?" I whispered, "does your father beat you?"

Suddenly the mood changed. Her eyes widened again, and she backed away.

"Karissa, please, I can hide you if you'd like..." I whispered, taking her hand into mine. My heart soared when she nodded. Was this what...love felt like? She trusted me so much and we'd barely even met.

I took her to the Aerie, so high up no one would ever find her. My father only sends me up here occasionally, and he barely uses it anymore with his fading strengths.

"It's perfect!" her hyperactive happiness subsided my fears she'd find it too dusty.

When she glanced back to see me smile, she pecked a kiss to my cheek.

"Thank you, Gustave-"

As we stood there, murmuring to each other sweetly, my stomach flipped when I heard the door unlocking...and in came my father.

**Erik's POV**

I needed air, and space to get away from my fears. So I decided to work on an automaton to push away bad tempered dreams. I took the key in hand, and pushed upon the door.

The sight I saw left me utterly baffled.

When did Gustave come up here? And what was he doing with Mr. Adamus's daughter?

Charles Adamus was the most foul-tempered upper class scumbag that ever lived. Not only had he murdered his wife, but everyone knew he poorly treated his teenage daughter. He would be enraged Gustave took her out of the house, and I would hate to be on his bad side.

"What is going on up here?" I snapped. The girl took me aback with her smile, and sort of...it looked like a mix between a frolic and skipping. I was so confused.

"Hello Mister Y! I'm Karissa! Pleased to meet you." She held out her hand and I shook it, before giving a stare at my son. He better start explaining things...

"Papa, I was just showing Karissa around, because..." he seemed lost for words. Did he seriously think he could hide stuff from me? I could tell he had affections for this girl and it would only cause more trouble.

Instead she stood at his side, interlacing her fingers with his.

"I'm his girlfriend." she finished for him. The way they gazed so lovingly...oh, my boy was growing up and I didn't know how to stop it. I turned away.

"I see. I'm going home."

"Papa-"

"I'm going home!"

I felt embarrassed I had snapped at him, but I didn't want to lose him so fast. Oh, he was dating and he couldn't just tell me?

It was obvious earlier he wasn't acting right...he was acting as I had about Christine: lovesick. It was written all over him. Who was I to stand in the way of his love for her? I sighed arrogantly and marched home. When lain back down, Christine reentered...I honestly hadn't known she'd gotten up yet. The sun was rising, I remembered, she was always an early bird.

"Back so soon? And have you seen Gustave anywhere?" she asked innocently.

I put my hands over my face miserably, and she sat down beside me, wrapping her arm around my back and kissing my cheek.

"Oh Christine," I sobbed, "he's out with the Adamus girl-his new girlfriend. He's growing up and I don't want to lose him so soon."

She shook her head, and pulled my hands away, looking me square in the eye, but she wasn't upset.

"It's part of life...let him grow then. If he has found his match, and if she's good to him, it should not matter whether he is with a girl or not, my love. He will never leave you for good." she explained, then pulled me into her embrace. Oh, how difficult life was...


	29. Chapter 29

**Karissa's POV**

"Gustave, you want to know more about me?" I whispered. Did I really feel the need to tell him all about me? Yes. We were lovers, after all, wild and crazy lovers, who didn't really know each other either.

"You can tell me anything, Karissa, I'll listen."

"Well, I shall tell you a fairytale then.

_There once was a little girl who loved to laugh and play around her beautiful garden on Coney Island. She never really knew her father, except he didn't care much about his wife or daughter. One day her mother died, and her papa took her away and locked her in her room. When he returned he beat her until she fell into a painful sleep and he would hurt her every day. The end._"

I was showing practically no emotion. I didn't need to go any further than that, or I'd probably start crying. He sighed and placed a long kiss on my forehead.

"You will not need to see your father anymore. It's official then. I will keep you up here until my birthday and I can afford to buy an engagement ring. That's in a month." My eyes widened and sparkled. Oh, how I already loved Gustave so much! He was so wonderful to me!

"Now," I cooed, "You have to tell me your story."

His sudden joy faltered.

"Karissa..."

"I told you mine, now you share yours." I pouted, making my blue eyes as big as as they could get in a plead.

"I can't deny you..."

I listened closely as he wove his way, cutting strings to me about how he was raised to be the Viscount of Paris, how he learned Mister Y was his true father, and how the Viscount tried to kill them all, then about Lynette, his sister, and how his mother and real father were married now.

I shook my head sadly as he turned away from me, believing I'd hate him forever.

"I'm not mad at you, Gustave, why should I be?"

"No, it's just I have the shadow of my stepfather's wrongdoings on my shoulder and it weighs me down every day. Sometimes even my own father is afraid that I'll turn into Raoul, and he tries to deny it but I can see it in his eyes."

"Shh..." I pulled him into my embrace, and our lips touched...

Then enveloped into a complete and passionate kiss.

**?**

_"Evil shadows cross the wall,_

_coming down throughout the hall,_

_Come to me my precious one,_

_Watch the unfurled havoc done..."_

He wasn't wearing a white mask, but wore a turban. Oh yes, he was far down the road now... I could easily charm and twist the mind.

_"The sleeping child knows,_

_just where poison ivy grows,_

_in the delves of fear,_

_that linger ever near..."_

"Who is it? Who's following me?" Nadir called. I cackled wickedly.

"Foolish Nadir, go, run away from your deep fear of me!"

He started hyperventilating.

"Yes! You're scared of me, you know what I'm capable of...oh yes, Nadir Khan, but I have information that could be of great use to you..."

"What do you mean?" His curiosity always got the best of him. I curled back my lip into a sneer.

"They're using you, Erik and Christine have hired a hitman to kill you...get away while you still can..." I crooned.

"No! You're wrong, whoever you are! Erik and I have gone through much together...I'm the heir to his park! He's going to give it to me, and I promised him I would care for it."

I laughed, oh how I laughed.

"You ignorant man! Nadir is going to give it to Gustave! The boy already has been whoring his girlfriend up...soon they're getting married, and he will take everything you worked for, away. He does that to everyone who lets him into their hearts!" I vengefully snarled. This seemed to knock some sense into Nadir, whose rage turned into heartbreak.

"What!?" he gasped.

"That's right. Phantasma would have always been Gustave's...get away! Get away now! And when you have, find me in the abandoned warehouses...and I'll introduce you to my friends, who have also been wronged by this terrible man..."

As I retreated back to the shadowy abyss, I sneered. Lying has its price, but not for the blissfully stupid...


	30. Chapter 30

**Erik's POV**

Nadir didn't come back this morning. He said he was going to go talk to Gustave and never returned.

"Christine, darling!" I called.

"Yes?" she yawned. I felt a bit bad now, she had been asleep...

"I'm going out for a bit!"

"Be back soon, alright?"

I stretched, putting on my coat, before walking out into the cool and crisp morning breeze. It was freezing outside! I snugly pulled my fedora over my head with a grunt, shuddering slightly as a whirl of snow whirled past my cheek.

Great, I could barely see ten feet in front of me in this weather. How in the world was I supposed to find Nadir now? I could make out the faint shape of the offices...

I trudged on, the snow was a bit past my ankles. I began to chatter my teeth. Oh, lord, would I find him in time?

"Nadir! Gustave!" I yelled. No response. The wind was howling past, and now I couldn't see further than my hands. I put my arm over my eyes which were stinging now.

"Nadir! Gustave!"

I repeated this a few times, walking through, when I heard an aggressive shriek.

"Where is she!?" I was tackld to the ground, but when I looked up, no one was there.

"Where is she, you son of a bitch!?" I felt my mask be torn off. I cried out for help, but when my eyes opened, I could see the clear figure of Charles Adamus!

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go!" My hands were pinned into the snow, so cold it burned my flesh. I yelped as he kicked the good side of my face.

"Karissa, your bastard son made off with her! Tell me where she is!"

Damn Gustave! Damn me! I shouldn't have let the boy roam at night...he took Karissa and now I was paying the price.

"Karissa is safe from your abuse, you no good-"

I was cut off, for deep in my lungs I gasped as a blade entered my shoulder, then was pulled back. The handle met with the back of my head...and everything went black.

**?**

I snickered from the darkness as the man came in from the snow, collapsing in the doorway briefly before rising to his feet.

"I came." he simply said. I laughed, pulling the trigger for the door to shut behind him.

"Good. I see that your enemy, Erik has gone looking for you. I sent a correspondent to terminate him."

When I saw him looking grievingly at his feet, that set me off.

"He tried to kill you, you stupid, ignorant man! Our family is all you'll need now..."

"Family?" he echoed nervously. I grinned.

"Yes. Our family. The Black Roses is the only family you will ever need..."

As I emerged from the shadows, he cocked his head curiously.

"Who are you?" he whispered, suddenly fearful.

"You can call me-"

"Miss Thorn?" a man called. I turned to him a bit irritably.

"Yes?"

"Mister Y is dead."

Nadir's eyes burned for a moment, but then all his feeling ebbed away.

"Charles Adamus..." he murmured. Adamus nodded with a grin.

"So, Miss Thorn, you've recruited the Daroga? He'll be an excellent tracker for The Black Roses."

"Yes," I crooned softly, "he shall..."


	31. Chapter 31

**Gustave's POV**

As soon as I had heard the cries for help down below, I knew whoever it was, I couldn't let them get attack without intervening...

"Karissa, I'm going to go find out what's going on!" I whispered. She redressed herself from under the covers. Pulling on my boots, she grabbed my jacket for me.

"Gustave, I'm coming with." she murmured.

"No, you're staying here." I replied sharply. Her eyes averted at my direction.

"I'm not being left out...what if it's someone you know and they're hurt?"

Knowing I couldn't argue with her, I led her down the stairs, picking up a lengthy coat for her to wear. We opened the door, only to see it was too late.

Whoever it was lain very still on the ground. Almost like a sleeping child, curled up feebly in the bloodstained snow. From the shoulder was a huge blade wound.

"Karissa, lend me a hand here..." I grunted, trying to shift the man onto his back. She nodded, grabbing the wrist, and helping me pull. With an oomph, we fell with our hinds in the snow, but the face...the face was white as the substance itself. As I overlooked it, this man was distorted in features. I swear, I had seen this before.

But I had, oh how I had, and the realtiy of it hit me.

It was my father.

"Papa!" I cried, trying to shake him awake with no use. He didn't even groan or cry out, I wasn't sure if he was breathing. Karissa gasped in horror, putting her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Hurry! We have to get him to the hospital immediately!" she snapped, ferociously lifting one of his arms around her shoulder. My Karissa was so compassionate for others I wondered why she wasn't a nurse or animal caretaker yet.

I followed her lead. My papa didn't move, just sagged in our grasp.

**Erik's POV**

Everything...was so...dark! I couldn't move, I couldn't see...everything was fading...

Once again I was plagued by a bad dream, a dream much like the one I had the few nights before.

This time, Nadir was standing with a woman in a black mask, who I assumed was or was taking the place of Meg, with Mr. Adamus. All of them had black suits on with a black rose emblem on the upper chest piece. Karissa was holding a baby girl next to Lynette and Christine...the gun was pointed at Karissa, and her baby was killed instantly...I couldn't move as I was pinned down and being stabbed while Christine screamed and screamed...

Then darkness sucked me away again.

**Christine's POV**

Erik was going to die.

I tried to deny it, but he was so injured on the head it was unbearable. His mask had been viscously torn from his face, his cheek bone was cracked, and all around his head were so many bruises...

"We suspect when he left home a second time...his attacker stalked him and smacked him down...the mark on his cheek is that of the toe of a shoe. His mask got torn off then, he was kicked, and then stabbed and beaten..." I covered my ears as the doctor talked to the police officers about the injuries, then grabbed Erik's hand. It was still, lifeless.

Th blade left a deep infection into the wound, and the snow certainly did not help with that.

"Mrs. Mulheim?" It was my son's beloved girlfriend. She put her hand comfortingly on my shoulder, and I placed my own over it. Karissa was gazing sweetly down at my husband's deformed face, not turning away once.

"You aren't afraid of him?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head.

"No. My father has the most mangled chest anyone had ever seen...I am used to gruesome sights. Mister Y is not ugly. He has a good heart. I know my father did this to him...oh please Mrs. Mulheim, don't send me away..."

On her last sentence, the girl began to cry. I pulled her lovingly into my embrace.

"You are family now whether your father likes it or not. He will never hurt you again, you will stay with us." I crooned, stroking her curls gently as if I was her own mother. This seemed to calm her down, and that made me feel less stress as well.

Until Gustave and Lynette came in. Gustave's face was colorless from grief, and Lynette's eyes were scarlet from tears.

As I turned to face my husband again, he hadn't moved, and I interlaced my fingers with his, moving his hand to my stomach. He wouldn't know I had just learned I am pregnant again, 3 months already through, 6 more to go. And now I wasn't sure if he'd ever wake up. The blow was the worst case I'd ever seen him in.

I forced myself to stay strong or none of us would be better. I winced, putting Erik's hand back at his side...but not before kissing it.

"Let's go on home now..." I whispered to my family. Gustave began to protest, but Karissa shook her head, wrapping him into a tight hug to calm him for a few seconds, then walked with him out the door.


	32. Chapter 32

**Erik's POV**

I was in a room. It was all decked in white lace. The door was locked and I was in a corner.

_"To those who defy the choices made,_

_The laws of Black Roses shalt be laid,_

_Twenty whips lashed 'cross the back,_

_double more within a stack."_

As I stood, dusting myself off, I heard a noise. The door had opened, and in stepped a man of pure perfection, in a tuxedo, who looked exceptionally calm.

"Hello, Erik Mulheim," he spoke, with the softest voice ever known to man.

"Who are you?" I breathed, mouth gaped in awe. I stared at this holy figure who approached me.

"I am Gustave Daae, Christine's father. I've waited a very long time to meet you."

I nearly choked. I was talking to a ghost! And yet now I was terrified.

"Am I...am I dead?" I croaked, unable to find anymore words. Gustave Daae shook his head.

"No, no. You're unconscious. Your time to die will not be soon. Yet you will not escape the dark yet to come...when you awaken in 7 months time, your whole life is about to change."

Change!? Change!? I didn't want anymore change now!

"How so?" I snarled furiously. He smiled, which sent chills down my spine.

"Christine will have another child, and Gustave's precious wife will also give birth to a baby girl..."

No! My nightmare was coming true!

"This cannot be...the visions of a vile future I've been having...they're coming true! Please, show me a way to stop this from happening!"

With that, Christine's father began to fade away. I lunged, trying to desperately seeking his guidance, but he was gone. I was sprawled across the ground, moaning miserably mingled with tears.

**Christine's POV**

I returned to the hospital every week, my hopes thinning every hour when my Erik showed no signs of ever waking up now. I began crying in the night, crying for the baby growing inside of me who would never meet their father, crying for Lynette who didn't have a fraternal figure to turn to, and for Karissa and Gustave who were marrying next month, and didn't get Erik's blessing.

As I sat at the mirror, gazing at my slightly plump belly, I began to think of names.

"You'll be called Erik, if you're a boy," I murmured, giving my child a reassuring rub.

"And Erika if you're a girl..."


	33. Chapter 33

**Christine's POV**

The day came. I checked myself into the hospital, knowing today would be the day I would have my baby.

Entirely, the procedure went as planned, but I hurt down to my emotional core. Erik still hadn't awakened and I knew in my heart now he never, ever would.

I named the child Erika Blossom Mulheim. If Erik was going to die, his last daughter should bear resemblance to his name. As I held this beautiful baby in my arms, cradling her to my breast to feed, I sucked back tears. She had the same eyes as him, the ones only she and Gustave had inherited.

Tomorrow I would go back home. And a week after, my baby would return with me. Karissa was also expecting a little one...I would sew matching mitts for her child and mine, and guide her through her first parenthood. Karissa was a blessing to our family. She and Gustave...the way they spoke to each other, interacted, and the passion that pulled them together awed me.

I realized I had not seem signs of several regulars around town recently. Meg, Nadir, Mr. Adamus, even Miss Fleck, had just about disappeared. As I lain there, I pondered upon this before drifting to sleep.

**Erik's POV**

I started getting different visitors in my dreamland. As much as I longed for Gustave Daae to come back, I received a variety of people, mainly faded flashes, such as my mother. I stood alone in my boxed room, thinking up in my min. A beautiful world where no harm came to anyone, Raoul entered.

"What do you want, Viscount?" I snarled, back turned.

He sighed briefly, before ruffling his hair, as I could hear from my sharp ears.

"I want to talk."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: This chapter is bound to get questions, so I'm going to explain something briefly. Time for Erik in his imprisonment inside his mind flows faster than reality. In his mind, a year has passed, but it's been 7 months.**

**And I'm sorry for the late updates to The Final Threshold and Wakes Imagination. I have recently suffered a bout of sun poisoning, so updates will be slower until I recover fully.**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

Talk? Raoul wanted to talk!? To me!? What for?

I rolled my eyes, back still facing him.

"Uh...talk?" I growled.

"Yes," Raoul said cautiously, "talk. Without lassos or guns."

I turned to look him square in the face. His sky blue eyes showed no emotion as he stared me back down.

"Proceed. Pull any tricks, Viscount, and you will die a second death, one much, much more painful than the last." I threatened. He sighed.

"I just wanted to apologize, and warn you."

That took me by surprise. Raoul never...said sorry to me.

"Apology accepted. But...warn?"

"Yes, warn. There is going to be the most hellish time of your life when you awake...and you will have a choice between good and evil. Choose carefully." Just like that, he was gone, but his lingering gaze burned in my mind.

Then with a sudden jerk, I spiraled away into shadows.

**Christine's POV**

After changing Erika into some comfortable clothes, I decided to go see my Angel of Music.

Erika had just turned a month old. Karissa's baby was due in 3 months, and we were all excited for my first grandchild. I smiled softly when thinking of this. A grandchild!

_"I want to name the baby Carlotta, it's an exotic name..." Karissa had squealed, but stopped when I cringed at the mention of that name._

_"What's wrong?" she had asked me. I went through a winding and dizzy story of the operatic diva, Carlotta, who had treated me horribly and taunted my Erik. Sadly, Karissa had shook her head._

_"I'm sorry, mom." She had taken to calling me mother and Erik father, to my relief._

_"It's alright, sweetheart. You didn't know. What about-"_

_"Lotte. We should name her Lotte. And if it's a boy, Mortimer." Gustave suggested, interrupted. Oh, how my son touched my heart. Lotte. That was a perfect name._

_But Mortimer had been the middle name of Raoul's elder brother, Phillipe. That made my skin crawl. Why Mortimer?_

"Erika, shh, ange..." the baby had started to throw a fit, but I quieted her with gentle coos as I checked into the hospital. Erik's room was on floor three. I climbed up the long staircase, then down the familiar bleach white hallways.

I could remember when I was trapped in a coma much like my Erik. It was shorter, only lasting, luckily, a week, but it was so serious I had been in the emergency room.

Since he didn't wake up, he was in a normal hospital room. When I entered this room, it was empty except for Erik. His sleep-filled face showed nothing but torment and chaos. As I sat at his bedside once more, I bent over, baby in arms, and kissed his forehead. To my dismay, he didn't respond.

"Oh, Erik! Please, I need you, our children need you, we all love you...please, get up! Say something!" I whispered, squeezing his hand.

I expected not a single reaction. At first, there was nothing, then I felt his fingers stir and lace with mine.

I was staring into the golden eyes of my Erik, wide awake and looking exhausted, before his gaze drifted to Erika.


	35. Chapter 35

**Christine's POV**

"Erik?" I whispered, in shock. His gaze faltered as if he were to pass out again.

"Christine..." he murmured softly. When I reached forward, he winced, as if I were to deal a blow to him. This surprised me, but I continued what I was about to do.

I caressed his cheek softly with my fingertips.

"Mon ange, meet your daughter, Erika Blossom Mulheim..."

I took the baby from my arms and placed it into his. His look of pure adoration and awe made my heart soar.

"You named her...after me?" he croaked. He sounded in a bad way, his eyes now lulling and his shoulders slumped.

"Yes, Erik. She is yours. She is _you._" I replied. He gave a faint smile.

"Beautiful..."

"Do you want me to send for Gustave, Karissa, and Lynette?"

Slowly he nodded, handing me back Erika. He feebly smiled as well, but it was evident he was in sincere tiredness.

As I left, I knew I would come back as soon as I could. No time could be waisted.

I loved Erik...

I loved him and I loved our children, no, not just our children, our entire family. And I would stop at nothing to protect family.

**Erik's POV**

When I reawakened, I was in a white room. A white room, that wasn't the hospital.

I gasped horridly. Where was Christine? Erika!?

"Hello, Erik. How did you like your seven month slumber?" a voice cooed. Out of the shadows slipped a woman in a black mask. My eyes narrowed, and I struggled to move, only to find that my hands were bound to a chair.

Typical. Just typical.

"Who are you!?" I roared, infuriated. I was fighting back as hard as I could, until my arms began to lightly ache from the tight ropes holding me back.

She laughed so familiarly, I could only see the truth...when she pulled off her mask.

"NO!" I screeched "NO! Someone, help!"

"Yes, Erik! You know exactly who I am! Yell for your loved ones, you wimp. Scream their names... Soon, you won't remember a thing, and you'll be all mine." she purred.

As she pushed something hard to my forehead, I could only gasp as an electric shock jolted through my skull. This couldn't be happening! Was this all a set-up?

"Christine! Christine!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I wanted to remember her above everything else...if I could hold onto my memory of my wife then the black mask couldn't win...

"Is this the right thing to do? Can't the Black Roses just keep him locked up?" It was the voice of Nadir! What was he doing here? It didn't matter, the burning sensation ended.

"N-nadir..." I whimpered, feeling stray tears fall from my scrunched up eyes.

"Nadir, help me, please..."

Instead, black mask ignored Nadir. I opened my eyes to see him looking regretfully down to his feet.

"Nadir! Don't just stand there! Please, I beg of you-"

"Oh, shut up," Black mask snapped in interruption, "no use in whining. You haven't guessed yet, right? Ever since the gunshot...the shot that should've killed your oh-so-perfect wife, I have deviously planned how to force you to leave her in the dust! And memory loss seems to be perfect! Everything that's happened to you, all the knife wounds and attacks, were all part of the plan to drive you apart... So now you're mine!"

I felt the hard object press against my forehead again, and I was sucked away into a world of pain unlike all the torture I had ever known.

Christine...Christine...

**Christine's POV**

As I reapproached Erik's room joyfully, Lynette holding hands with Karissa, Gustave hurried past me, anxious to see his beloved father.

"Mother, catch up," he teased, "or papa will start snoring!"

Lynette giggled at her older brother's snyde joke. Erik, when in a peaceful sleep, did tend to snore at a ridiculous frequency. As I remembered, in the Opera House, he has never slept in my presence once let alone rip out a single snore...yet now on Coney he must find inner peace or he would not have been able to get a wink without baggy, sleepy eyes.

As Gustave opened the door, it was startling to see a nurse cleaning up the bed...Erik was not there.

"What's going on here?" my son argued, approaching the nurse. She just smiled.

"You just missed him. His wife checked him out of the hospital, it was a miracle that he awoke." she chirped socially. I stood, dumbfounded.

"What did she look like?" I asked with rage. Erik!? Where was he!?

"Oh, she had blonde hair. She was very cute. Said her name was Christine Mulheim."

Oh god no.

Meg had taken my Erik.


	36. Chapter 36

**Christine's POV**

"Gustave, take Erika..." I handed him his baby sister. I knew Gustave would take care of his siblings.

"Go look around town. Try to see if anyone's seen him! I'm going to the Aerie if Meg has him there!" I gave out the order. My family nodded, they would not let me down.

But I had to go alone. I would not let anyone hurt my family. Meg...oh, I remember when we were best friends, what had went wrong? What had driven her to this level?

To...kidnapping!

I hurried along the beaten autumn road in a hurry, panting from the back of my lungs. I knew I shouldn't be running like this, I could hurt myself, but whatever the cost, my love was in so much danger.

Meg could be capable of anything, even murder at this point in her insanity.

My thoughts slowed as I passed an oak tree. It's leaves were falling gracefully down and blowing away in the wind. My heart began to ache.

_"Meg! Look!" I was 8 years old, and Meg was running to after the wind bound leaves. I bounded after her, my red scarf fluttering around my neck, when I bumped into a fence...it was a fence blocking us from the ocean._

_"Oh no!" I cried in anguish. My scarf had flown away already, and landed in the sea feet away._

_Then, I heard a plop! Raoul, the heir to the Count deChangey, had jumped in after my scarf..._

Those Raoul and Meg were gone. Both corrupted in an attempt to take me away from the one I loved. Raoul was dead, but Meg was still here, and I feared I would lose my Erik now. I was about to lose him to one who just wants to use him.

The Aerie was in view...but it was so high up!

I raced up the stairs desperately, feet throbbing from bouncing up the narrow steps. I burst through the door.

"Erik!" I screamed out his name, hoping he'd hear me.

"Answer me, Erik!" I screamed again. Within seconds, I saw him come into eyeview.

Oh, my eyes were streaming now. He was okay! I ran forward, opening my arms to hug him.

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull when his look of confusion met mine. He put his hand to my chest, stopping me last second.

"Christine? When did you get here?" he snarkily growled. No. This couldn't be happening...

"I'm here, Erik...I was so scared for you..." I nonetheless babbled, "Myself and our kids were scared senselessly...oh Erik, Meg took you...are you hurt?"

He seemed flustered, just overlooking me.

"What?" he answered after a few minutes of silence.

My mouth gaped open.

"Our children. Gustave, Lynette, Erika?"

"Okay, is this some kind of cruel joke? Who hired you to torment me with unwanted memories!?"

My mind swirled. Erik barely recognized me! He turned away.

"Christine, if that is you, go back home to Raoul. You chose him, not me." his voice rang with hurt and regret I didn't understand. But that had been nearly 20 years ago, what he was referring to.

"Erik, we have a son, remember? I chose you...Gustave, our baby boy? We concieved him on a wonderful night, beneath a moonless sky..." I cooed, reaching out to his face to carress his cheek gently. He shoved my hand away, violently turning to face me.

I gasped quietly to myself, realizing his forehead had a burn mark...I had seen that once in Paris, that same mark, but on Raoul's arm when the new electric light burned a hole in it in an accident.

"What are you talking about? That's disturbing, you're disturbing, you insulent girl. Grow up, Christine. I'm done. I'm married now, and so are you. It's over. You're out of your head."

"Yeah, married. To. You."

His frustration grew, and I was scared suddenly his Phantom temper was returning, only to see slim fingers start carressing his shoulders. The same thing I would do to calm Erik, but oh, it was Meg! How dare she!

"What have you done, you wench!?" I snapped at her. Erik grabbed me by the shirt collar, making me yelp.

The Phantom was back.

"You listen up, Christine deChagney!" he snarled. I shrunk back in my collar.

"If you come up here and bother my wife again, or let alone suggest once more I ever slept with you, which is completely a lie, I will send you back to the whorehouse where you were spawned!"

I broke into desperate sobs as he began shoving me to the door.

"Erik, she's manipulating you! Please, listen to me! I'm not delusional, I'm your wife!"

"Shut up!" He did the one thing I never knew he was capable of. He slapped my cheek with the back of his hand, dumped me at the door, then slammed and locked it behind him. I could hear Meg's pitiful, fake whimpers from inside, and his gentle words of calming.

I rubbed my now sore cheek, crying silently now. Erik...he'd not recognized me then slapped me. Oh, what had Meg done to him? I remember reading somewhere a side effect of electricity coming in extreme contact with the brain could make a human lose memory temporarily...but the damage seemed extensive.

What was I going to do now? Ever since I came to Coney Island, it was attack after attack after attack...I can't live this way. Erik can't live this way, and Karissa, Gustave, and the children all can't live this way.

I had to leave the island.

I would pray Erik would recover soon, then I would take my family and leave immediately. Take us all to Virginia, perhaps. Yes! Virginia was a perfect escape plan. Virginia had plenty of homes for sale, I was certain, and lots of local businesses and jobs...we could survive. My family could survive. Together at last, away from all the hate.


	37. Chapter 37

**Erik's POV**

I sat down at a local cafe, nibbling gently away at a small croissant. It made me less homesick of Paris.

Oh, why was I letting Christine get to me?

_"I'm your wife!"_

Part of me sincerely wanted to believe her. My heart had been pounding in my chest, as if I knew she had some truth in her words.

But I rejected her. No, she had hurt me far too many times...I would not go head over heels for her merciless charms again.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember a night beneath a moonless sky, but everytime it came to my head, it was the night Meg and I had shared. No children concieved. Just love.

Meg was my wife.

I loved her.

Didn't I?

**Nadir's POV**

None of this was right. I had doubted Meg's intentions since I first arrived, but something very fishy was going on, and I was going to find out.

"Madame, why do we need Erik, anyways? Can I not just kill their son and take my daughter back?"

"Of course we need Erik. If we have him, Phantasma is ours! I am keeping him now, for revenge on Christine and her family. I would love to wring her neck in front of him, make him emotionless as she cries for his help and he does nothing."

"And the Persian?"

My blood ran cold, muscles tensing, arching in to hear.

"We'll kill him right after that brunette prima donna!"

I ran. That was the only instinct that kicked in. I ran right for the exit.

I had to fix Erik, and I had to warn Christine. Meg was using me for her little revenge game, and Erik was her doll for torment.

This had been a scheme all along, oh why had I believed her? Erik was my best friend! He may have a crude sense of sarcasm but he was still my friend, why would he want me dead? He didn't. And I had betrayed him.

"Where are you going, Nadir?" a voice whispered in my ear when I grasped the brass doo handle.

Before I could swing the door open, a hard metal electricutioner's pen was pressed to my temple, and let loose on maximum velocity.

**Erik's POV**

Ugh, I was getting another headache. As I sat there, pushing my hand to my forehead to take the pain away...

_"Her name is Erika Blossom Mulheim..." a baby was being placed into my arms from an unknown source. I smiled, this child looked just like me!_

I gasped, this child had been me without a second glance, and the distorted voice almost sounded like...Christine!

"Christine...god, what have I done?" I now thought it possible that she had not lied at all, but then again, Meg would never, ever lie to me, would she?

I groaned, wanting to bang my head on the table for all this confusion...then Christine sat down in front of me.

"Morning, Erik," she chirped.

I stared.

"I know we got off on a bad foot...but I want to make it up to you, please try to understand."

Slowly I nodded, only to realize she had a child with her. This little babe in her arms looked so familiar. It was like the vision I'd had was coming true. It was the child Erika.

"When did you...have another child?" Awkwardly I asked. She smiled.

"This is Erika Blossom_ Mulheim._ Notice, not deChangney."

"Lord, what is going on."

I stared blankly out the window, trying to think. A baby, with Christine? Why I'd never.

"Erik, please, hold her and try to remember...please..." Before I could object, I was holding Erika in my arms. As golden eyes entered golden eyes, my mind flashed...

"Erik?" Christine whispered after several minutes of silence. I handed her the child back.

"I..." I trailed off with a small chuckle. "Wow."

Christine sat herself beside me now, cupping my face with one hand. Her eyes were desperately searching into mine for hope. With a grin, I leaned in, and gave my wife a passionate kiss.

**Nadir's POV**

Light was surrounding me now. Warm, loving, light. I was home now.

But I had failed.


	38. Chapter 38

**Christine's POV**

When he kissed me, I was lost in a whole other world. This felt just like our first kiss, down in the Opera catacombs, yes, this was that kiss.

As he drew away, I batted my eyes, shocked.

"Erik...is it you?" I whispered. He nodded, but didn't seem certain.

"I think so...pinch me if this isn't a dream."

"I don't want to pinch you though." I objected. Last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. He rolled his eyes, reached with one hand and tightly pinched himself. It must've stung, because he very quickly retracted his touch and sighed in relief.

"Erik, don't you leave me again. I don't want to lose you, ever. Don't jump off a bridge, don't be stabbed, don't lose your memory! Just don't, I love you," I sniffled. His eyes went reddish, and a few stray tears came down his cheek.

"I love you more than the world, Christine. I would die for you," he murmured in response, bending forward and kissing me again.

"I want to take our family and leave Coney Island." I admitted, hoping he'd understand. Instead, he stared at me dumbfounded.

"I can't leave Coney! My park-"

"Miss Fleck and Doctor Gangle could run it for you. They are trustworthy, responsible, and Phantasma would be in hands of more than one person. They have children together now, and their son will be the heir. I want to go to Virginia and get a nice home in a thick woodland. I want to build a mansion, Erik, for all our generations and future children to come..."

"More...children?" he stammered.

"We can't just leave it at three, Erik, can we? I'm only 43, and you're 46. We're still young enough," I cooed, "and Gustave and Karissa are having a baby soon. She'll need lots of playmates."

I think Erik liked this idea, for he smiled distantly, but then his thoughts must've been abrupt.

"We must leave at once. Hurry home and gather your things, I must leave a note for Doctor Gangle in the Aerie." he grunted, shifting to leave.

"Erik?" I called after him.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And he was gone. Smiling, I gently brushed away some of Erika's small curls.

"Erika, you're going to be raised in a happy, sunny home. No darkness. No night. With a mommy and daddy who love you and will always be there for you..." I said while rocking her in my arms gently.

**Erik's POV**

_Doctor Gangle,_

_Here is the deed to Phantasma. Do not come looking for me or my family, by the time you find this note the park is all yours, I will be gone. I am not safe here but I trust you and Miss Fleck will care for my park. Thank you for being a good friend, you deserve this. _

_-Mister Y_

I had promised Gustave my park, and my fortunes. I would be keeping the money, but there was no point in me endangering Gustave. My family had to go. Fleck and Gangle would do well with my park, as their souls were pure and more full of life than mine. I could barely work on automatons anymore, and if I tried any harder I might break my legs off.

As I shoved the letter into a hidden compartment, one Meg would never find, but I knew Gangle had seen, I turned to exit for the last time...

The door was locked. I struggled with the handle.

"Erik," Meg purred, wrapping her hands around my waist seductively.

"Where have you been?" she asked calmly.

I was slammed against the door, making me fall to the ground. I cried out as something hard smacked against my hip. It was if an 100 pound iron bar had bounced on me. Next thing you knew, My hands were bound behind my back.

I flailed the best I could, but Meg was faster.

"Oh, don't you think about trying to escape!" she cackled, "It's time to watch Christine die, dearie, die just like Nadir!"

No! No! They killed Nadir!? I began to sob from deep in my lungs. I had never truly sobbed like this before, but I knew his death must've been my fault...

"No, Nadir...no..." I wailed, but the weight came down on me again. I screamed the most agonizing scream I could muster. The pain was so immense.

"Shut up!" Mr. Adamus? What was he doing here!? Now a cloth was being forced around my mouth. I tried to scream again but it was muffled... Then something completely blacked me out without any pain...

**Christine's POV**

My family had all packed their bags. We gathered all our money, food, clothing, and blankets. We would need extra warmth for Karissa. On the road would be hard with an unborn baby on board. We already had one, but Erika was quiet for her age.

I heard a knock on the door. Erik must finally be back! When I had opened it, however, no one was there...

I picked up a small note that was lying on the ground.

_We have your precious Phantom. Bring everyone you love to the pier or we'll kill him._

I dropped the note, and ran down the hall.

"Gustave! Karissa! Lynette! Grab your bags, we have to take a stop the pier!" I cried out.

"Meg has Erik!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Gustave's POV**

We were hurrying now-we had to save my papa. No one left behind!

My father had always been there for me after I became part of his life, he loved me and I loved him. I couldn't lose the only papa I had left.

As we approached the pier, there was Meg...with Mr. Adamus. There were other people we didn't recognize. They were like her minions, everyone wearing black cloaks.

"Stop there! Drop your bags and go stand on the pier or we blast his brains out!" Mr. Adamus screeched.

My mother began to choke out a cry as they shoved my half-awake father to his knees and pressed a gun to his head. But we stood on the pier. I hugged Karissa and Lynette to me.

My father was staring blankly at the ground, it was like it wasn't him. His look reminded me of the day he attempted to kill himself on the bridge.

"First thing's first. Hand over Karissa to her father and we will give you Erik!"

Papa shook his head profusely, forcing a cloth out of his mouth.

"No! Don't do it!" he yelled.

"Quiet, you!" Mr. Adamus kicked him in the gut, making me cringe in horror as papa collapsed, coughing up blood.

"Erik!" Mother screamed. I had to restrain her from running at him, but at the same time, Karissa began to walk forward.

"No, Rissa!" I snapped, holding her back. She looked at me with the most sincere stare I'd ever seen.

"I have to." she murmured. I held onto her arm.

"They can't win! Please..."

My mother was sobbing hysterically as Meg pointed the gun at Erik's forehead again.

"Please Meg, what happened to our friendship?" she cried out. Meg hesitated, which was all it took for mother to shove my baby sister into Lynette's little arms and tackle herself on Meg.

**Christine's POV**

I tackled myself on top of Meg to stop her.

"No!" I screamed at her over and over. I snatched the gun from her hands and pointed it at Mr. Adamus.

"Kick him one more time and I will kill you!"

He laughed huskily. He didn't need to kick Erik anyways...my mouth gaped open as Karissa broke free from my son's grip and ran to her father.

Meg smirked.

"And now, the big finish..."

Oh god, where did she get another pistol? Instead of pointing it again at Erik, it was at me!

"I hate to do this Christine, but you shouldn't have bedded my love in the first place. He's mine. All mine!" she howled happily.

"Meg, don't...you're the true Phantom! You're possessive, vile, and wicked! Soulless!" I snapped. She sniggered, then was facing me fully. The gun was aimed right at my forehead.

"Shoot me if you must. But you will burn in hell if you lay a finger on my children."

She pulled back the safety, and I closed my eyes, dropping my own pistol. I was going to perish here on the pier, but my love would never die.


	40. Chapter 40

**Christine's POV**

I was about to die there, on the pier. My love would never die.

"Christine Mulheim! Soprano of the Century! Your century is over, you show-stealing prima donna!"

Bang!

.::.

.::.

.::.

.::.

.::.

I opened my eyes after several minutes of nothing. I was on the ground, something heavy on top of me...

Erik had thrown himself on top of me, taking the bullet into the rib cage, at the last second. Oh god, he wasn't breathing!

"No! Blasted idiot!" Meg screeched.

"You...you killed him..." My body went numb. Erik was dead...Erik was dead...

Meg turned sharply to Charles Adamus, eyes blazing.

"Your plan failed! You fool!"

The gun fired, searing right through his forehead. Adamus was dead, and Karissa screamed in alarm, dropping to her knees beside him in fright.

"Erik! Erik, wake up!" I sobbed, shaking him as hard as I could. I turned on Meg.

"You...murderer..." I snarled.

Within seconds, it seemed, Gustave was right next to me, grabbing my fallen pistol, and not even once thinking what he was about to do was wrong. He shot and killed Meg there on the pier. She was gone.

"Gustave, I'm so sorry..." Karissa sniffled, running to his arms. Little Lynette started wailing for her papa, and all the noise was making Erika cry.

Without a second thought, I pressed my lips to Erik's, blowing air into his lungs.

That wasn't working! I pumped his chest with my hands desperately.

"Please. Mon ange!" I cried.

Gustave had turned away, unable to bear the sight of his deceased father lying there in a pool of his own blood. Lynette was sitting there, cooing at the tiny baby in her arms in failure.

I pressed my lips forcibly against his own again, this time slamming my hands against his chest at the same time. He didn't respond...and I reached forward fearlessly to pull of his mask.

When I yanked it off, I gasped. It wasn't even Erik! His face was perfect, but his nose was the wrong shape. Oh, how easily fooled I had been!

"It's not even him!" I cried out, shoving this false away from me. A stranger who looked like him from a distance...

Karissa let out a sudden scream. A man was running towards us, in a black suit, knife in hand. I shrieked, only for another gun to go off.

The man collapsed on the ground. Doctor Gangle blew smoke off of his weapon, sheathing it away.

"I found Erik's note and heard screams at the pier...is everyone alright?" he stammered, looking bewildered at all the bodies lying about.

"Gangle, thank god you're here...please...I don't know where Erik is! Meg set up a decoy..." I whimpered.

Before I could continue, Lynette was walking towards some loose shipping crates. No boats had docked them up yet, and I wasn't sure what she was doing.

She ran back to us after exploring a bit around.

"We should get our bags. There's a passage inside an open crate." she squeaked. My heart skipped a beat.

"I bet you a few bucks that's how they got here so fast," Karissa exclaimed. She hobbled to her feet, Gustave pulling her up with her.

"Doctor Gangle, please watch over my wife and sisters until we return." he called, then turned to me.

"Mother, I'm coming with you to fetch papa...this was all a set-up. There must be no time to waste!"

I gave one final glance at the rest of my adoring family, I knew if we didn't come back, Gangle and Fleck would take them in and protect them. We were either leaving with Erik or not leaving at all. I could not leave him behind after how long he's kept myself and my family safe from harm.

And we loved him.

I loved him.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: This story is soon coming to an end. I want to take this time to thank all of my absolutely wonderful reviewers who made this fanfiction possible. Thank you one and all! :)**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Gustave and I followed Lynette's directions and found ourselves in a deep, dark tunnel.

"Stay close to me, mother," Gustave whispered. In the distance, I could hear faint breathing. Yes! A burst of light! We approached the end, and climbed out of the hidden passageway...

"Erik!" I called, to alas no response. I gulped, terrified suddenly for the silence.

"Papa!" Gustave echoed my calls. Instead, we heard, "You're too late!"

Madame Giry, whom I had not seen for years, slunk out of the shadows like a ratty old cat. She certainly looked like one too, and she cackled like a bent out witch.

"Madame?" I gasped. She snickered.

"Erik was taken by Meg to the pier on their honeymoon, didn't you see?" she said sarcastically in response.

"You know it was a fake! Where do you have him!?" Gustave demanded. His golden eyes blazed in fury as he interlocked his gaze with her.

Madame Giry laughed.

"You'll never find him."

With that, I sighed, grabbing a rope. I would not kill Madame Giry. She was a delusional old lady who needed help. I nodded to my son, who raced forward and held her hands behind her back.

Madame Giry fought, oh she fought, but I bound them tight enough so she couldn't break them, then tied the rest tightly to a fireplace mantle, like a leash on a stubborn dog.

I hated to do this, but I had to save Erik.

We rushed up the stairs past her, looking in every door.

"Erik!" "Papa!" we called for him over and over, never getting a response...

We slammed open the door of a lonely bedroom, only to find the bed completely bare. I fell to it, weeping, as Gustave laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh ange, I wish I could go back in time...this is my fault..." I cried.

"Mother please, it's Meg's fault. You didn't know." Gustave tried to reason. I sniffed, rising up with his assistance, and turning to leave...

Erik was bound to the chair on the far side of the room. Meg had chosen wisely, I wouldn't have seen him through the door window. His eyebrow was raised in sarcastic irritation, and his mouth was gagged with a white bandana.

"Erik!" I cried, running to him and wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his cheek. Then I noticed, his hands were crisscrossed in bruises.

Gustave came up behind him and untied his mouth, then beginning to work his fingers on the tight knots in the rope around his hands.

"I've been here the whole time, you are very slow, Christine," Erik mocked weakly. I was startled he could be so sarcastic and humorous-I had been worried sick.

He kissed me gently, then as his arms were freed, drew me into a soft hug.

"Christine," he grunted, "you're squeezing too tight..."

"Oh, sorry." I muttered. I had smushed him to me, but I drew back my hands to give him space.

"I didn't say to stop hugging me, did I?" he playfully growled, scooping me up as if we were just newly wed into his arms, carrying me with Gustave at his side.

"Papa, glad to see you up to date on your happy levels." Gustave teased.

"Oh yes, I think hours of sitting down alone in the dark must boost my mood." Erik grinned cheekily.

This would mark the beginning of a new life. A new life meant new freedom. I was free, he was free, our children would never have to live in fear of Meg or Raoul or Javert, or anyone, ever again.

And I think I was going to like it.


	42. Chapter 42

**I now present the semi-final chapter of The Final Threshold. Thank you loyal followers for supporting me on my quest to successfully finish a fanfiction :')**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

"Nadir! Slow down!" I heard Christine groan from the kitchen. I smiled, rising from where I had been sitting with my granddaughter, Lotte.

"Aww, grandfather!" Lotte whined. I turned towards her.

"I'll be right back, sweetie," I replied. To my relief, she nodded, and returned to where I was headed.

My house was in chaos. Eight of my own ten children ran about to and fro...

"Erika, James, Nadir, Lily, Amber, Perseus, Boyce, and Serena." As I said each of their names, they all looked up, one by one.

"Your mother is busy cooking dinner and you are all running around making havoc. What do you say?" I snarled.

"Sorry," they all whimpered in unison. I smirked.

"And your punishment shall be...

To go play outside!"

Their faces lit up brightly, and they all ran right outside, to go play down at the beach.

"Look at you, monsieur Phantom. You have a way with children." Christine teased at me from the kitchen. I chuckled heartily.

"I get it from my wife," I remarked. She grinned, and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Keep an eye on Nadir, I don't want him to run into the woods again." she whispered. I nodded in response, turning to leave, when I bumped into Lynette, who was carrying her toddler, Christina, gently in her arms.

"Oh, sorry papa. I was coming to find you...could you watch Christina while I make tonight's dessert?"

"Of course," I replied, taking my other granddaughter into my arms. As soon as Lynette scurried away, I couldn't help but notice how sulken she looked. Then again, she had never truly gotten over the death of her husband. I didn't blame her, if I lost Christine I don't know what I would do.

After watching Christina for an hour, dinner was ready. My wife always doubted her cooking skills, but the roasted turkey tasted great.

"Perseus," I nudged my son gently, "don't play with your food. I promise you the turkey doesn't taste bad."

He scowled at first, raising the juicy meat to his mouth, then taking a small bite. His small face shone with delight as he began to politely finish the rest of his meal. He was a very picky eater, just as I had once been.

I myself always had a smaller portion of the meal, only going for seconds if it was beyond delicious. Years of eating so little half my entire life had affected my stomach greatly, making me less and less hungry over the years.

As my eyes veered around the table, my ears caught different discussions.

"Of course, Karissa, but I think Christina would look nice in a purple dress, don't you think?" Oh great. Girly clothing talk. I decided to pass on listening to that.

"I want to learn to balance on a beam. One day I want to be an acrobat," Lotte chirped to Erika. The girls giggled.

"Silly, acrobats have to wear weird make-up! I want to grow up and be a fair lady!" my daughter replied.

Acrobat. I remembered Miss Fleck suddenly, and her amazing tricks on a tightrope...

I skipped over them, where Gustave was explaining to his son, Edmond, how to tie a knot in string. Boring.

Christine lively joined in the clothing gig.

"Serena has a new purple dress, but it's too small. Angelique could wear it, Karissa..."

I silently groaned. No one was talking in any sort of interesting manner. Christine then turned to me and tapped my shoulder.

"Yes, dear?" I asked quietly. She grinned.

"I want to talk to you after dessert, something very special is going to happen~" she squealed.

"Of course, angel, anything for you."

**Christine's POV**

Lynette left to retrieve the dessert, a nice strawberry shortcake with buttercream frosting.

"I keep forgetting we're French and Swedish," I remarked, "We're eating like Englishmen with their funny tea parties!" This caused a lot of laughter. But it was true, this beat any meal that wasn't in the Opera Garnier.

As soon it was over, Erik arose.

"Dinner is dismissed. James, Lily, you're both on plate duty." he announced. To my relief, neither James nor Lily objected to this, rather rose from their seats to go collect and wash the plates. I was proud of my children, they would all grow up to be fine young women and men.

But these would not be the last children I would ever have. I grabbed Erik's hand, not letting go as I led him into a private room.

"Now, what is it you wanted to speak about, darling?"

Still holding his hand, I gently pressed it against my stomach. He didn't seem to get it at first, but when the stomach moved, he gasped in alarm.

"You're..."

"Pregnant, yes. I went to the doctor this morning, he said I would have possibly have twins, Erik. Twins or triplets."

He smiled the most pleased smile I had ever seen in my life. He pulled me into his warm embrace, crushing his lips with mine.

"Oh, Christine. You're amazing...I love you so much."

I knew there and that moment I would never lose Erik ever again. We were here, in our own slice of heaven by the sea. He had once been afraid he'd never be loved again, but here we were with our evermore growing family, soon to have a total of twelve or thirteen children, and five grandchildren, how could we not live happily ever after?


	43. Epilogue

**I present you...the epic ending of The Final Threshold! Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoy this ending, and don't kill me for it...**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

"Hurry up! I'm going to be late for the school ball!" Erika complained from behind the door. I watched as my darling Erika came out with her niece, Lotte, both wearing stunning dresses. Their hair was beautifully lined with small flowers, probably from the garden.

Erika had the dark brown hair of her mother, with every wave in curl.

"You both look beautiful," I murmured. Erika grinned with her pearly white teeth.

"Thanks, papa!" she squealed, hurrying to the carriage. As I patted my horse's muzzle, I returned to my seat, grabbing the whip and cracking it. Their school wasn't far. Annually, this high school held a ball.

"As long as she doesn't come home with a boyfriend, I'm okay." I muttered under my breath. I was never one for fancy parties anyways. Dizzily I dropped them off, reminding them to be safe, and rode back home.

"Erik. You don't look so good, honey..." Christine said as I entered the house. I shook my head feebly.

"Christine, I'm fine...please..." I moaned. But in fact, I did not feel alright. I rubbed my forehead sorely, reaching for a cup of water.

As I grasped it gently, I tilted it to sip, but it fell to the ground. It wasn't glass, but a newer, more modern material known as plastic.

Christine heard the noise from where she dusted off a few counters, and turned to help. I shook my head at her and bent to get it myself. As soon as I had grabbed it, agony seared through my head and back. I cried out, falling into the watery mess I had created and began to flail uncontrollably.

"Ange!?" she gasped, practically leaping to my aid. Oh, how it hurt... I grew too tired from all the struggling, and my head smashed to the ground... She held my head in my lap, yelling something to Gustave before he vanished out the door.

"Erik, oh Erik, you have a nasty fever. What's happening to you? You were fine all day..."

An hour later, a nurse arrived, and ordered me to bed, cleaning the blood that had started to poor from somewhere in my scalp. I had cried the whole time. I had not cried for years, and how I tried not to, as my own children were frightened now, frightened for me. When the nurse was done, I didn't hear what she said to Christine...

**_Erik..._**

My eyes widened

_Who's there?_

_**It's Gustave Daae. Do you not recognize me**__**?**_

I nodded slowly as the vision of my wife's father formed from the corner of the room. He was smiling now, cloaked in a heavenly light.

I tried to get up, but Christine pushed me back down tearily.

"Don't move, you'll hurt yourself..." she cooed, but her voice was shaky.

_**It is time now. Time to leave your earthly links behind and join as an angel from god. He has sent me for you.**_

"Christine, it's time." I whispered, smiling weakly. This seemed to shoot fear in her eyes.

"What!? No! No Erik, you're okay, do you hear me!? You're going to be okay! Don't-"

"Christine, kiss me, please kiss me."

Hesitantly, she bent down, and allowed me this kiss of passion, this kiss of nothing but love. I smiled, knowing this would be our last.

"Please, take care of my children. I love you so much..." I choked out. My lungs fell flat, and I began to pant, trying to save my last moments.

"Erik! No, please, no...god, don't take him from me. Papa, you sent me an angel of music, and you take him away from me!" Christine screamed. This sent my heart spiraling. But I knew she had to carry on. With the last of my strength, I squeezed her hand tightly.

"Christine, I love you." I whispered. I think I broke her heart at that point, for just as I said that, all my power ebbed away into nothingness.

"NO!" she cried, shaking me as hard as she could. I rose away, following Gustave Daae's lead.

I looked back, over my shoulder, as the last image of my wife faded away. She would take care of our children, from our triplets to the older children, they would have a mother forever. I was sad now, sad I could not join in raising them.

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

**Christine's POV**

Erik had been 53 when he had died. The nurse had decided he had suffered a sudden heart attack, as his heart had been fading already. I was now 72. I was tired. I was old. And in our bed I laid, the same bed in which he had died. I snuggled against his favorite pillow, resting there gently.

I lived a lonely life now, except for Lynette, Karissa, Gustave, and my youngest daughter, Lenore.

I saw most of my other children. They all lived close in the area, except for Serena, who had married one of the richest men in Virginia and moved to the other side of the state. She had never been much of a family person, often very secluded.

I missed Erik. I missed him so much that I tended to silently cry myself to sleep.

"Erik," I sniffled, "what can I do without you?"

I buried my face in his soft olive green pillow. Faintly, it smelled of him still. I hoped my tears wouldn't wash it away now, so I put it back down and cried into my hands. I cried until I couldn't anymore, and plopped down onto my pillow with an exhausted, sullen sigh.

"Christine, please don't cry for me."

My face lightened as I looked up.

Erik was standing there, wearing his white mask and tuxedo with a soft smile on his face. I gasped as he held his hand out to mine. As I reached to take it, he pulled me close to him.

"Look, in the mirror." he commanded. I stared into the huge mirror, realizing I was wearing the same dress with a fleecy white night shirt overtop as I had the night of Hannibal...I was young again, and so was he.

"Let's now see what's behind the mirror..." he murmured. With his strong hands, he pulled it open, revealing a bright white light...blinding almost. He took my hand, pressing a kiss to it, then began to lead me towards the brightness.

"Erik, where are we going!?" I was suddenly afraid of this strange light.

"Home, Christine, home." he said, eyes shining like stars. As we finally were consumed by nothing but the light of heaven, he noticed my sadness.

"What's wrong, ange?" he purred.

"I missed you Erik! I missed you so much!" I whimpered, a stray tear leaving my cheeks.

He only smiled, wiping it away with his fingertip.

"Oh, Christine. I have always been here with you, even if I was not physically there, I have loved you, now and always. Because, remember, love never dies."

He bent down, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his grasp once more...and kissed me tenderly.

We had reached it at last. The Final Threshold.

**The End.**


	44. Bonus Chapter

**Surprise! I present you a bonus chapter from The Final Threshold-about Lynette. I feel I didn't have enough for her, so here you go :)**

* * *

**Lynette's POV**

The day I came home from the my school ball, I was 16. Interlocking my arm with Arluin Peltz, I knew I would have to suck up my father meeting him if we were to get married.

Arluin was perfect. He had blonde hair that was a bit scruffy on his forehead, and eyes that shone like the moon. We had been childhood friends, and I had just received a blessing from his father. Arluin now needed my papa's.

"Papa!" I called into the doorway. I could hear the younger siblings screaming outside and playing, as I remember now, when he approached me from behind and startled us.

"A new boyfriend? Already?" he teased. My father had the strangest sense of humor.

"Papa, you remember Arluin Peltz?" I asked, blushing at his joke. Father rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Of course. You two made mud pies and made a mess of the lawn all the time." he scoffed.

Arluin grew uneasy, and I tightened my hand to his.

"So are you trying to date my daughter? Answer is no, unless..." Papa trailed off mischeviously.

"Oh no you don't, Erik not this again!" Mother sighed from the kitchen.

"Please papa, don't do this..." I begged. His eyes glinted from under his white mask.

"You must make a fine stone sword." he finished.

Arluin gasped.

"But sir, can that even be done!? I've only seen swords clad of iron, not of-"

My papa had rolled his eyes and opened a cabinet door. It was his most prized masonry, several swords and artifacts. I never understood why he would spend his time carving rocks but I never dared argue with him.

Arluin sighed, then smiled, shaking my papa's hand.

"For Lynette's hand, sir, I accept your challenge."

I stood by Arluin's side through the night, watching him carve and giving him pointers. I myself knew basic masonry from watching my father when I was younger. I had tried it once, but my hands were too clumsy.

When Arluin presented a perfect sword to my father, Mister Y gave in.

"You win, okay? You have my blessing. Happy now, Lyn?"

I giggled, and hugged my father.

"Yes, papa, I am happy..."

My wedding day was the most perfect day of my life. I married Arluin.

We spent night after night at his home. We loved, we lived, and we gave all we had for each other.

Then I learned I was pregnant! Oh how overjoyed I was! I was so excited to tell my Arluin.

As quick as the moment had began, it abruptly ended. The news of my husband's death shattered me.

I returned to my parent's home, unable to be around a mournful presence. I didn't tell anyone but my family I was pregnant. I didn't want my child to grow up around rotten people like Arluin's parents, they would only berate her as they did me.

"Mama," I had cried, "I can't raise this child alone! I need Arluin!" My mother wrapped her arms around me with a gentle, warm hug.

"Bebe Lynette, I raised Gustave without Erik most of your brother's life. Ange, it will get better."

I named my daughter Christina, based upon my mother's name. Christine grew to habe chocolate curls and have Arluin's blue eyes. The child was my husband reborn, she looked nothing like me.

What Arluin had left a gaping hole, my father filled in for him. He seemed to have a huge soft spot for my child, and I was grateful for that.

Then, when Christina turned eight, my papa went to go drop off my sister Erika and my niece, Lotte, at a school ball.

He came home, and within a few minutes had a sudden heart attack. We were all horrified. I was horrified.

Christina curled in my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck and crying.

"Mama, what's going to happen to Grandpa?' she sobbed loudly.

"I don't know, sweethesrt, I don't know..."

My mind was whirling. I was losing everyone close to me. First Arluin, now my father.

Papa died that night. My mother would never be the same. She would cry herself to sleep in the night. We were all mournful and broken. My father had been remarkable and amazing.

I think the most broken of us all was myself. I didn't show it, but I felt like my world was coming undone. I was no longer me anymore, the smiling, bright, Lynette, who as a child was happy and great to be around.

The color was always drained from my face. I had a bond with my father that was now gone. I had a wonderful husband who was dead, and a rift between myself and my family tore further and further apart.

_"I shall never love again. I will never grow attached to another human being." _I declared.

Twenty years passed. I stayed with my mother. Gustave and Karissa also lived with us.

My mother soon died in her sleep. I swore that night, as I could not sleep, I had heard faint, beautiful singing. A duet, between my mother and father...

And yet, when I opened her bedroom door, I found her lifeless in her bed, still warm, and the mirror wardrobe opened. I shut it gently, and cried. I had truly lost everything. My daughter had married off and left me behind, my papa and mama were dead.

My broken soul could not take it any further.

I climbed to the rooftop that night, unable to take it anymore.

I would never love another again, and I wouldn't want to. I had lost everyone I'd loved...

I leaped off the roof. Everything ended there. No pain, I just broke and didn't get fixed fast enough. I had killed myself because my life was a neverending hellhole...

"Lynette, why did you do this?" It was a mingled voice, but it cleared when it repeated.

It was Arluin. He took my hand, helping me to my feet.

"Oh Arluin, I was miserable without you. Without my papa or mama crushed me completely."

He wiped my tears away.

"Lynette..." he sighed, but took me with him to the light, where my family was already waiting for me.

I would learn to love again, now I was free from the chains binding me down.

**Gustave's POV**

I heard the crack of something hitting the pavement outside our home...I rushed out the door-

"Gustave? Where are you going?" Karissa moaned.

"Stay in bed, Rissa, I heard a noise outside and I'm investigating."

Instead, my wife, who sometimes I had considered equally as stubborn as my father, followed close behind me.

I opened the front door, not seeing anybody there at first. My eyes averted to a person lying in a cracked part of a sidewalk, and hurried to their aid.

No...

It was my sister.

"Lynette!?" I shrieked, shaking her limp and lifeless body. She did not reply. Her neck had clearly snapped, and no one could possibly survive that.

"Why Lynette? Why did you do this to yourself?" Karissa cried from behind me.

Then my mind wavered to my mother.

I picked up my sister in my arms, biting back tears. I had been with my sister since her birth. She had always been happy until she lost her husband and our papa. Had the weight of it all smashed her from underneath? Why would she kill herself like this?

There had never been a moment I had been sadder in my life, for when we went upstairs to awaken my mother, the soprano of the century, Christine Mulheim, never did wake up. My mother had died and Lynette had been traumatized, and decided to end her life.

"I was the eldest! Little Lyn...you weren't meant to die before me!" I had whispered to her corpse in my arms. My sister, who had been eager to discover the world...had fallen into the hands of death itself, plundering herself to cross into the afterlife.

I would go on to live until I was 87. My wife, Karissa, would die when she was 83. Lotte, my daughter, would surpass us both at age 95, and my other children all passed in their 70's and 80's. However, the Mulheim's history would not die with it...

**Blog**

Hello. I am Kiara Mulheim Winslow. This is my firstentry for my new blog.

As I look back, in my childhood, my parents had given me a book. It was titled "The Phantom of the Opera." I had not understood why they had insisted on me reading it at a young age, but I later learned that Erik, the protagonist, was indeed my great-great-great grandfather.

"But how can this be?" I had asked my parents, "He's fictional...and Christine chooses Raoul!"

Doing my research, I discovered that Nadir Khan, the friend of my ancestor, had sat down with the author and wrote the story. Even further, Erik Mulheim won the heart of Christine Daae in a chance meeting in Coney Island.

My great-great grandmother is Lynette Mulheim, and my grandmother, whom I got this entire background from, is Christina Winslow, her daughter. From the eyes of my grandmother, I learned all about the strange affairs of the Phantom of the Opera, and how her grandfather, the Phantom himself, changed into a kind, caring family man and abandoned the darkness from which he was brought into.

For now I guess, this entry is done. But am I ever more pleased to share my family history...as I sit here in the Mulheim family mansion, which is indeed a little slice of heaven by the sea.


	45. Author's Note Announcement

**Hello all my loyal readers!**

I know this story is older and more outdated, but I now have some exciting news for my phanfic phans...

The Final Threshold will be getting a midquel soon! If you did not see the news for this new midquel announced after finishing my previous fanfic, Summer Nights, then I will explain this to you all:

Basically, I realized I had not elaborated much on what happened after Erik gets freed from Meg's gang, and after they move to Virginia. So I came up with a new idea that Phillipe deChagney wants revenge for the death of his brother...

Okay, I can't spoil all of it! But let's just say he wants to take away Christine. Muahaha I'm so evil!

Well, sorry to spam your email, potentially. I'm just so excited to write this, and I hope you all will like this midquel.

Stay tuned by following me for more info as the midquel is released. It will probably be posted tomorrow~ :)

Happy writing~

-PhantomLilac


End file.
